Wrong Side of Normal
by Ladelle
Summary: In a race against time from the one person Sasuke fears the most, there are only two things that matter. One, making it out alive. Two, making sure Naruto Uzumaki doesn't screw things up. SasuNaruSasu, AU, AIYH Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Side of Normal**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments: **Finally! The re-write of AIYH is here...! I'm so excited for this...it had a plot that is put together and characters I love...Ah. I hope all of you enjoy it, too.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The storm that hovered over the quiet little town was anything but normal. Dark clouds churned in the night sky, swirling and swarming like a manifestation of earthly evil, loud cracks of thunder echoing over the small city; effectively drowning out any signs of life.

The roads had been closed for hours and reports had warned drivers to find shelter; to stay out of the miserable and unexpected torrential downpour. Hail smacked down on the rough pavement of an old schoolyard hard enough to crack the concrete, and the lightning that flashed vividly in the sky shot clear across the horizon—stretching too far for anything ordinary.

It was too early in the summer for rain. A hazy fog had settled over the residential areas of the city, and as sewers began to gurgle and overflow, Sasuke Uchiha stomped through the mess of weather towards the house he reluctantly considered his home.

Something was wrong.

The book bag over his head was doing its job in protecting him against the vicious hail, which now seemed to be calming, but his shoes did little to effectively evade the running stream of water that trickled down the sidewalk. His socks were soaked and his feet were numb within them, and his school uniform was clinging to his body like a second skin.

No one had predicted this storm.

Not even him.

Sasuke flinched as the bright headlights of a car flashed in the distance and the low rev of an engine made him scowl. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather—especially when the flash flood sirens had made widespread efforts to clear the streets ever since he had left the academy. He was an exception.

He never went home until he absolutely had to.

The car came forward slowly and Sasuke made a valiant effort to avoid the cautious glare he was receiving from the driver. It made the ominous feeling in his stomach grow heavier, weighing on his conscience, urging him to pick up his pace. Even though the weather was awful and unexpected, it was only a small part of the disturbed feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

The car made a swerving noise behind him and Sasuke stopped, feeling the defensive part of himself freeze up. The driver had turned and was now directing the car back the way it had come, and Sasuke knew that it was because of him. The driver wanted something—directions maybe, he wasn't sure.

As the car pulled up beside him he tilted his head towards the passenger side window that was opening, not willing to give the two travelers any sort of indication that he was a helpful Samaritan.

"Excuse me, but it seems like we may be a little lost," the woman said and Sasuke was caught off guard when he had to strain himself to hear the comment. He glanced down and was even more skeptical when the woman who was addressing him was also no older than himself.

"There's a gas station up the way," Sasuke said noncommittally, motioning up the street. His insides were tight as he waited for them to respond, his skin curling at the suffocating feeling of the night. Something wasn't right, and even the car in front of him didn't seem to fit.

The girl smiled up at him, her luminous complexion catching on one of the overhead street lamps; kind eyes almost drawing him in. There was a sort of gravity around the vehicle that she was seated in, something unusual and odd that he couldn't quite place. He lowered his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the driver and let his eyes narrow when it was a boy—again, someone his age.

"Do you need a lift?" the driver asked, his voice welcoming. Sasuke snorted and shook his head. His age or not, the two people in the car weren't from his small suburb; it was easy to tell. Their car was old and their presence was too kind—only wealthy families lived near Sasuke and he doubted any of them were nice.

"Are you sure? It's really pouring out," the driver said again and Sasuke watched as disheveled locks of brown hair mussed as a tan hand ran through them. He shook his head again and turned on his heel, anxious to get home and avoid the strange car that moments later bolted up the street in the direction that he had given.

It wouldn't be long until he arrived home, he thought vaguely, and he brought his book bag to his side as the hail finally let up. He could see the gas station blocks ahead of him, its lights looking dim in the still-constant downpour. He wondered if anyone was actually at the facility, or if they had gone home due to the weather.

As he turned the corner, he decided it wasn't his problem.

It wasn't as though he disliked the city, or even that he disliked the people that he knew in it. He had the same friends since his childhood and had his future lined up for him; an investment firm of his father's was waiting with open doors once he graduated from college. He knew that any _normal_ person would be perfectly content.

But then again, he wasn't normal.

The driveway leading to his house was empty and he wasn't surprised. Either of his parents parking outside when they had a perfectly sizeable garage was out of the question, and even his car seemed to always end up in the box-like extension of the main house. He didn't mind either way, simply because he hated driving. He hated driving because of other drivers, like the one that had caused him to be the way he was.

He twisted the knob to the front door, letting it open with a creaking noise. His mother never seemed to lock the door, it seemed, and Sasuke knew why even if she wasn't willing to admit it.

"I'm home," he said mutely, and he kicked off his shoes on the linoleum floor, dropping his bag as well. His homework assignments were probably shriveled bits of smeared ink by now which made him frown; at least with homework he had something to do at night besides listen to his parents complain.

From the living room his mother shuffled forward, her expression full of worry. "Sasuke? Oh my God," she drifted forward and enveloped his face in her hands, pulling him tight against her before pushing him away. "You're soaking wet," she noticed, and as quickly as she had looked distressed her expression turned sour.

"Where have you been? Your father is out looking for you," her tone was agitated, no longer worried for him but now for his father. He glanced outside as another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"Why didn't you drive to school today?" she asked him, and he attempted to twist around her towards the staircase leading up to the second level of the house, shrugging.

"I didn't feel like it," he said smoothly, and his mother frowned before tugging on his shirt.

"I didn't know about the storm mother," he said to her honestly, but she didn't look believing. When she released his shirt she dodged out to the living room, most likely to call his father's cell phone and tell him to come back home.

Sasuke snorted and wandered upstairs, finding himself in his room shortly after. He dressed down to his boxers and rifled through his dresser drawers, pulling out a neatly folded pair of Adidas sweats and a white t-shirt, all before glancing at his reflection in the mirror.

He stared for a moment before leaning down to pull on his newly acquired clothes, eager to hide his pallid-white skin. Heredity had ensured that he would never get a tan, and after a lifetime of living in a sun-drenched town without ever having one, he had given up on the prospect.

There was a knock and a thump downstairs that made Sasuke turn his head sideways, wondering if his father had arrived back home. If he had, he sure was making a lot of noise taking off his shoes, with all of the clumsy sounds coming from the entryway.

Thunder crackled outside and his light fixture blinked a little, and he narrowed his eyes as another crashing sound echoed from downstairs. And voices—was his father with someone? Had be brought someone in from the rain? The noises Sasuke heard sounded urgent, and they made his stomach start to turn.

Everything was wrong with this night. Nothing felt right.

He stood still for a moment, taking in the awkward silence that followed his effort to listen before exiting his room and jogging downstairs. He felt a wave of nausea overwhelm him and the lights shuddered and faded, and his adrenaline made him jump the last two stairs.

"Mom, what's—" As he turned the corner to enter his lavish living room he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. The couches were overturned and the chandelier was hanging loose from the ceiling, its perfect little beads trickling to the floor like a necklace that had been snapped in half.

There was a rush of harsh breathing and a blur of red, and he stepped backwards in shock as he realized both of his parents were crumpled on the floor in front of him, their breathing terse, their voices—gasping for breath—unrecognizable.

Had his house been struck by lightning? Had his parents fainted?

His feet felt sticky against the soft plush carpet and he glanced down, realizing that his parents hadn't collapsed—they were dying, and a flowing trail of blood had soaked through the flooring to where he was standing. Every time his father wheezed against the carpet a new trickle of blood would seep into the fibers, and the lightning outside illuminated the fact that his mother and father were both covered in huge, inhuman gashes.

His head was pounding as he stumbled backwards, bile rising in his throat as he tried to control his breathing; tried to figure out just what was happening.

Someone had killed his parents?

_Sasuke._

In the ten minutes he had been upstairs, someone had broken into his home and slaughtered them?

_Sasuke!_

He felt his head spinning as the lightening cracked outside, his eyes feeling numb with disbelief and his muscles turning to jelly. There was a voice—a familiar voice—a voice he thought he would never hear again calling out to him, teasing him as he felt his knees buckle under the weight of his emotions.

"Sasuke...!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his head as a searing pain shot to the back of his skull and down his spine. His head was pounding and he gasped into a fit of coughs, trying to concentrate on alleviating the dull roar that seemed to cluster in his head.

"Are you alright? You came downstairs and…" his mother's voice made him jerk his attention upwards, searching her features as she watched him with concerned eyes. She was alive—she was breathing; she looked just as energetic as he remembered when he had first gotten home.

Lightning cracked outside and he buried his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes, still attempting to calm his racing heart.

Another vision.

This one worse than usual.

"…Sasuke…" his mother placed a warm hand on his shoulder and he heard a shuffling behind him. He whipped around with an instinctive speed, his reflexes still pulsing from the scene he had just encountered. He stepped back a minute, eyes widening in surprise, as a vaguely familiar person came out of his kitchen with a banana and a glass of water.

"Whoa, major killing intent," the figure said, and Sasuke sifted through his memories, trying to place him. The car; he had seen this boy driving the car on his way home.

He was taller than Sasuke would have guessed, by an inch or so, and his bright hazel eyes were warm and playful; a feature that didn't quite match his unruly hair that had been gelled to a messy perfection. Sasuke stared for a minute before the boy extended the fruit and water to him, grinning.

"Bananas relax muscles—cognitive, too. It'll help your headache go away," he said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the stranger before turning his attention back to his mother. Her lips were turned upward in thought, an expression Sasuke rarely ever saw. Just what had happened during his blackout?

"Your father's car got stuck down by the creek," she explained after a minute, "and these two saved him. He's upstairs changing… You came downstairs when they got here but…" _I think you had another vision._

It's what she wanted to say but had felt she was unable to, considering the company. There were enough people who thought that those who claimed to be psychic were crazy, and his mother had always done an amazing job at defending his strange talent.

"I see." Sasuke said, and he eyed the stranger in front of him before briskly rejecting his offer of food and drink.

"I'm not hungry." He turned around and sat back down onto the couch, rubbing his temples in irritation. He didn't trust people he didn't know, and the fact these two strange people had ended up in his home coincidently aggravated him.

"A-Are you sure he doesn't need to see a doctor?"

Sasuke lifted his head as the girl he recognized from the passenger seat politely sat in the loveseat across from him, her attention riveted on Sasuke's mother. Mikoto Uchiha smiled nicely and nodded, her features full of appreciation. Sasuke glanced to his mother with concern making his eyes narrow, and his mother briefly explained.

"He couldn't see the road and drove straight into the creek," she said, her voice soft and worried. "He would have drowned if they hadn't been there…" Her voice drifted off and a minute later she shook her head. "But he's fine. I'm going to go check on him," and with that and a reassuring smile she bustled upstairs to fulfill her statement.

"The name's Kiba," the brunet said, and it startled Sasuke when a hand flew towards him, too eager for formal greeting. Sasuke stared at it skeptically before the boy laughed a bit and turned to sit next to his partner. He set the banana and water on the coffee table and leaned forward, smirking.

"I'm not offended," he said smoothly, and he let his eyes settle on Sasuke's, looking somewhat challenging. "If I had powers like yours, I wouldn't trust people either."

Sasuke's eyes were quick to narrow, and he felt his skin prickle with an eerie sensation he vaguely recognized from when he had been out earlier in the blistering rain. A sense that something was strange: not quite right. The girl seated next to Kiba, a pretty little thing with thick black hair and sea-foam blue eyes, glanced up with an aura of apology around her.

"Please forgive us for making you feel uncomfortable," she said, and Sasuke only stared at her, wondering if she was able to read his thoughts. "Earlier," she continued, looking hesitant to speak any further, "it was actually you we were looking to find."

Sasuke took this opportunity to regain control of the situation. He stood up, his voice firm and brisk, and motioned towards the front doorway. "My mother appreciates your efforts. I have no interest in whatever you're trying to market, so if you'd show yourself out—"

"We're not leaving unless you come with us," Kiba interrupted flatly, and the audacity of his comment made Sasuke step forward, his lean figure like a dangerous silhouette in the harsh lighting of the living area.

"What are you talking about?" he growled out, his fists tightening. The feeling in the room was heavy and he couldn't help flashes from his earlier vision from invading his mind. The girl stood and came towards him, and he stepped backwards defensively.

Her eyes were concerned and she let out a small breath. "We've gotten off on the wrong foot," she said softly, and when Kiba opened his mouth to throw in a comment, one extended finger from her hushed him.

Sasuke watched her as she looked up to him, the nervous waver in her eyes turning into a vivid sort of intensity as she urged him, wordlessly, to listen. He felt compelled, even though his stomach still didn't feel at ease with the situation.

"There isn't any way for me to explain all of this and expect you to believe it right off, but it would be better than having you think that he and I are a threat to you," she started, and when Sasuke visibly relaxed a little, she continued.

"Itachi has escaped from the facility." Her voice was steady and firm, and Sasuke's eyes widened. It was impossible. A million thoughts ran through his head, and he felt his stomach bunch into knots, winding inside of him, making him feel sick. He snorted in denial. "That's impossible."

Kiba frowned. "If it was impossible we wouldn't be here," he said shortly, and the girl nodded. Sasuke still stared in disbelief, before anger overwhelmed him.

"There's no way he could have escaped—he's in prison for the rest of his life for what he did. He can't even get mail—"

"Itachi Uchiha is psychic, just like you," Kiba bit out and he looked strangely annoyed. "And we were sent here to take you back with us, someplace safe where he can't get to you."

Sasuke fumed. "I don't believe a word you're saying. I don't even believe the shitty story you fed my mother about saving my father," he ranted, "If you rescued him from the creek, why aren't either of you wet or covered in mud?"

The girl glanced back at Kiba before she spoke, her voice calm compared to either of the boys'.

"I heard your father from the gas station."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed. "There's no way you could have heard my father from that far away."

"I heard his voice calling for help," she said, and Sasuke shook his head, still skeptical and confused.

"No one's voice is that loud," he concluded, but he stumbled backwards when a delicate voice, one clearly the girl's in front of him, invaded his mind.

_It depends on what voice you are listening for._

His eyes were wide as he took in the two, and the girl looked apologetic again. She stepped backwards, as if she felt as though she had cornered him, and nodded lightly.

"That still doesn't explain how both of you look like you've barely been in the rain." Sasuke said after a minute, realizing she had avoided his original question. The girl let out a small breath and nodded.

"My name is Hinata. Kiba and I are both from the coast, from a place where a few people with psychic abilities stay. It was one of our abilities that helped us to save your father. It… would be best if you came with us, and avoided bringing danger to your family and friends by staying here."

Sasuke stared, unable to form the right words to say. Everything they were saying was clustering in his mind, making perfect sense and no sense all at the same time. He frowned.

"How do you even know me?" His voice was icy and bitter, and reluctant to know. Kiba stood up from the loveseat and pocketed his hands, looking resolute.

"The man who runs our school is a friend of your family's or something. He told us to come, and so here we are," he explained halfheartedly, and Sasuke felt the growing feeling of heaviness returning to his body.

"Stop whatever you're doing," he said, and he glared at them, willing them to stop the feelings constricting him. He had felt it earlier too—the thick and nauseating feeling of being watched; the uncomfortable feeling of something not quite right in the world around him.

The two across from him exchanged confused glances before the girl named Hinata stepped forward, holding out a pale hand to him. "We're not doing anything," she said softly, and her eyes were honest. Even Kiba looked analytical about the comment Sasuke had made, and spoke shortly after.

"It's Itachi. It's been him this whole night—he's probably in your head right now, making you—"

"_Stop it_," Sasuke warned, remembering his brother's gifts all too well. Itachi had always been the more dangerous of the two, and Sasuke had struggled to forget the terms on which his older brother had left. Kiba's words made the memories resurface, and he held his temples momentarily, willing the anxiety in him to go away.

After a minute, it did.

"Better now?" Kiba asked, but his voice didn't sound concerned. Instead he was glancing down at a watch on his wrist and shifting his eyes towards a window that revealed the storm. "It's letting up," he said suddenly, and Sasuke didn't bother to ask how he knew.

"You both can leave then," he supplied instead, still feeling as though too many things had happened in one night. There was a creak from the staircase behind him and Sasuke was surprised when he found his father staring down at him. He was dressed down to jeans and a shirt and his expression was cool, although his normally demanding eyes couldn't even meet Sasuke's when he spoke.

"Go with them," he said firmly, and Sasuke blinked, tearing his vision between the man he felt sure would protect him from whatever was taking place and the two students who looked visibly confident with the command.

"What? Why would I—"

"Sasuke," his father's voice was a baritone tremor that silenced him almost immediately, and finally his father's dark eyes opened to meet his. "Go with them."

Sasuke was very mature for his age. His grades kept him in the running for valedictorian and his mannerisms made townsfolk mistake him for a visiting college student all the time. So when he clenched his fists at his sides and glared up at the one person he admired the most and spoke childishly, it seemed to catch everyone off guard.

"Until someone explains what is going on, I'm not going _anywhere_."

Fugaku Uchiha's eyes held a small bit of guilt and Sasuke watched as his mother drifted down the stairs behind him, looking less skittish than she had earlier. Though it looked like she wanted to race down the stairs and embrace him, she refrained to let her husband explain briefly what he could.

"Sasuke, with everything that happened with Itachi—if it's true and he really has escaped, you need to be someplace safer. He'll come after you, just like—"

"What are you talking about? He came after you—"

"He came after us because we were protecting you," his mother blurted unintentionally, and she stared at him so intently that it seemed as though she would will him to believe her.

Sasuke stared for a minute, only because he couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't remember the day his brother had turned on his family, only that he had been the only one not hospitalized after the incident. His mother and father had nearly died that night, and when Sasuke's memory tried to recount the events he only ended up with headaches and queasy feelings in the pit of his stomach.

It was quiet for a few minutes before his father spoke, aware of the tension that had overcome the house.

"Kakashi Hatake is a friend. If he sent these two here for you… He said he only ever would if it were absolutely necessary. I trust him, Sasuke, even if you don't understand."

Sasuke watched as Hinata stared nervously at the floor, looking guilty for the events taking place. Kiba looked as though he felt a little remorse as well, but atop that was an expression of an almost sarcastic nature.

"Why haven't you gone someplace already?" he asked briskly, his voice somewhat irritated. "I mean, you're psychic. You can't just pretend you're not for your entire life," he continued, and Sasuke almost snarled when he chanced another glance at the rebellious looking teenager.

"I don't think you're in any position to judge me _or_ my decisions," he threw back, and from the staircase his father sighed.

"If anyone is to blame it's us," he said smoothly. "We wanted Sasuke to have a normal life…" his words faded off, as if he meant to continue with, _'not like Itachi's'._

After all, Sasuke _did_ remember the pressure on his brother. The fact that his parents had won their millionaire status by Itachi predicting a lottery number outcome immediately struck his mind, and how his brother had always attended private schools away from home had always struck Sasuke as odd. Had Itachi been at a place like the two standing in front of him?

"Go get your things together."

He glanced up at his father who still stood firm in his decision, and watched as his mother looked away, a small sign that she was in agreeance with the man in front of her. It was a losing battle and he glanced to the side, finding it useless to argue. Kiba looked more than eager to leave and Hinata still traced patterns on the carpet with her kind eyes.

"Fine," Sasuke said suddenly, and weaving past Kiba pushed past his father to get to his room, fully intending to pack before he left for whatever crazy house he was preparing to enter. Other people with psychic powers sounded not only threatening, but stupid. Like those ridiculous films a couple of his friends liked on the sci-fi network, full of nonsense and fictional intrigue.

He stormed into his room and closed his door before yanking out the large travel suitcase he had rarely had an opportunity to use, packing it tight with everything he could fit. The way his father had spoken made it sound like he wouldn't be returning for a while, and the hushed sound of the rain outside made him wonder if he even had any appropriate clothes for the 'coast'.

He was angry and confused though, caught off guard by the sudden change in his parents' demeanor. If Itachi was really after him, what did that mean about what he remembered about the event all those years ago? He changed out of his comfort clothes into jeans and a tight-fitting black shirt, doing his best to preserve the state of his layered hair.

Even after packing as much as he could his room was still crowded with belongings. He snorted as he yanked his rolling suitcase out and hoisted it down the stairs—or tried until his father's mighty grip finished the job.

"I know you don't understand Sasuke, but please try," his mother enveloped his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and his father looked stern as he held the front door open, signaling towards the parked car outside. Kiba and Hinata were already inside and the lights glowed in the darkness. Sasuke grabbed his windbreaker from the closet before trudging outside.

"Sasuke," his father's voice echoed across the lawn as rain batted down on Sasuke's figure, and he glanced back reluctantly to meet his father's gaze.

"What?" he asked, and his voice sounded deceived and irritated.

"You were never meant to stay in this town," his father said, and it made Sasuke's chest lighten a little, a strong feeling of weightless surprise coming over him. "Follow _your_ dreams," his father said, and before he had an opportunity to respond, the front door drifted closes, and an eager car horn sounded from behind him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Need help?" Kiba had dodged out of the car after a minute to grab his suitcase and lock it in the trunk, and Sasuke climbed into the backseat in the meanwhile. After Kiba was back in the driver's seat and had backed up into the low-flooded street, Sasuke snorted.

"The highway's going to be closed off," he said bitterly. The water was too high, and the sirens had been sounding for too long. Kiba chuckled a little before turning onto a better lit street.

"I don't think so. They took down the caution gates a little while ago," he commented and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Hinata tied her hair into a ponytail from the passenger side and smiled peaceably back at him.

"Kiba can communicate with animals," she explained, and Sasuke just stared, the feeling of being swept into a b-rated movie sinking over him. He decided to not even comment; save himself from saying something he'd regret, considering these people seemed to be in control of his future.

He was about to make some smart comment about how fitting the talent seemed to be when Kiba's face turned serious and his hands tightened on the wheel.

"Hey, Uchiha," Kiba stated from the front, turning onto the ramp towards the highway exit, "are there a lot of cops here?"

Sasuke blanched at the fact he hadn't even bothered to call him by his first name—which actually worked well for him. He could already tell that he and Kiba weren't a good pair, especially because they both seemed too irritated with each other and they had only just met. He shook his head. "No. Especially not in this weather."

"Shit." Kiba slowed on the accelerator and Sasuke leaned forward, peeking between the two front seats to see what the apparent problem was.

Cop cars. Three of them. And not normal ones either. "Those aren't police vehicles," Sasuke said, and he could see Kiba tense in the seat in front of him. He felt an odd anxiety build in the car, and glanced between the two, wondering what it was.

"Did you steal this car?" he asked blankly, not surprised if the answer turned out to be 'yes'. Kiba growled back at him and shook his head. "Of course not!"

He drifted closer to the small gap they had for cars exiting and entering the town and cursed again when a man in a large yellow hazard jacket waved for him to stop.

"Shit," he said again. "Shit shit shit. They found us already."

Hinata was biting her lip and Sasuke felt himself grow nervous because of the other two, yet amused at the fact that this little plan of 'saving' him was turning out to be pitiful in the long run. Hinata rifled through the glove box to look for the car registration as she spoke.

"There are three of them, we have to stop," she said quietly, hinting that they wouldn't be able to outrun them. Kiba nodded and slowed to a stop, rolling down his window and blinking with agitation as rain bounced off his window towards his face.

"Hello, officer," he said politely, and the officer leaned down, a flashlight in his hand, nearly blinding all of the passengers in an attempt to identify. There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke, his words like liquid ice.

"What are three teenagers doing out in a storm like this?" he pondered, and Kiba was quick on his feet.

"We're in a hurry to make it back to the university," he said cleverly, "you know how exams are," and he chuckled away the thought. The cop didn't smirk however, and Sasuke couldn't help but think there was something suspicious about the way he kept his eyes rooted on Hinata.

And with all of the stories in the news about corrupt police officers, it made Sasuke just about as uprooted as Kiba seemed to be becoming in the front.

"License and registration," the cop said stridently, before narrowing his eyes. "And I'd like to see an ID from each of you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the odd request and waited for Kiba or Hinata to give some sort of signal as for what to do. It was obvious to Sasuke now that they weren't being pulled over for something as normal as being out on a stormy night—it was something more suspicious and more dangerous.

Kiba sat up in his seat to pull out his wallet and Hinata rifled through a purse at her feet, so Sasuke withdrew his wallet as well. He handed his ID forward, but the man barely glanced at it before taking the others, a strange expression coming over his face. He smiled upwards, a questionable smile, and Sasuke felt Kiba's expression go icy and Hinata's face go pale.

"Hinata Hyuuga," he said with a smirk. "Fancy that. We've been looking for your cousin for quite a while now, you know?"

It was then that all hell seemed to break loose.

* * *

**a/n:** So there it is.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Side of Normal**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M, for swearing and future...stuff.

**Comments:** Thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter which was uh...very unexpected! I was pretty sure I was going to be chewed to bits by AIYH fans but the fact that so many of you have ralliedfor this new version makes me a very happy and excited author!

I apologize for not having the time to do review responses, but I do read all of them and I will do my best to answer important questions in the future. A few people asked about why Sasuke chose not to stay and protect his parents, and that will be revealed later, and I also had some comments asking if all of the characters will still be around. The answer to that is definitely YES.

Okay, I think that's it.

Thank you again!!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Hinata ducked in her seat as Kiba floored the gas, an action that sent Sasuke violently against the seat behind him. He heard his luggage tumble from the trunk and tore his vision up to the driver, prepared to reprimand him for such a hasty decision. Instead he glanced back to where they had left, more concerned about the officer that had thrown himself off the vehicle and who was now rushing to his own.

"What the _hell_?" Sasuke managed, and from the front seat, Kiba was still cursing. Hinata was crouched over in her seat as the car sped down the gravel lane to the highway, jumping and jittering under the stress of a hasty acceleration. Sasuke watched as Kiba bit his lip, looking determined to get away from whoever it was that had pulled them over, and he whipped his vision back around to the cop cars.

"You're not going fast enough," Sasuke said, still unsure of the situation. But blinding red and blue lights were flashing behind them, growing closer and closer no matter how fast Kiba urged their car to go. Steady sirens wailed through the silent country-like territory, sending bursts of night crows and other birds into the sky.

A sleek black car shot forward beside them, paying no attention to the fact the road was only wide enough for one vehicle. Kiba struggled to keep the steering wheel straight as the cop car tapped his bumper threateningly, only to thrust against it harder when the brunet made no signs of slowing down.

"Fuck," Kiba gripped the steering wheel and sent the car off the main road and down a grassy knoll that was completely unlit. The bumping got worse and Sasuke cursed, grabbing the seat beside him to steady himself, even though the seatbelt was doing an exceptional job. It bit against his skin through his clothes as it struggled to fight the internal shaking of the sedan as the car tumbled down the hill, popping up into the air as it hit a decaying log.

"_Kiba_…!" Hinata was holding her head in her hands, obviously intimidated by the situation. The car had bucked up too wildly on her end and she had plastered a hand to the door beside her, and Kiba merely grunted and swerved the car into a narrow thicket that was soon to turn into a heavily forested area.

Only one sleek official car stayed perched on the main road while the other two ripped down the small slope after them, and Sasuke watched out of the back window as they chaotically tumbled down, effectively following the hashed out trail that Kiba had just created. Their lights lit up the area, a place Sasuke used to hang out in middle school—a dangerous and wild little patch of wilderness that his parents had hated.

His stomach was clenching in his gut and his head was spinning, too confused and hazy with adrenaline to focus. He turned his head back to see where Kiba was headed, and wasn't sure if he was grateful or completely anxious about the fact it looked as though the brunet intended on dodging straight into the looming trees ahead.

The car was stuttering forward and Sasuke heard bushes and rocks tear at the sides, releasing sharp hisses and groans he never imagined metal could make. The sedan jerked upwards again and Sasuke's head rolled against the window, and he could feel a trickle of blood weaving its way down his cheek.

"You can't drive into there!" he shouted over the dull roar of prairie grass and wild sage thrashing against the hood of the vehicle. From the driver's seat Kiba growled.

"Shut _up!_"

The driver fumbled in his seat, doing his best to yank the gear lever into anything but where it was at. It was then that Sasuke realized that even if they wanted to—they couldn't stop. The car was stuck revving forward, probably due to something ripping or tearing from the undercarriage.

"_Fuck!"_ Kiba pushed his weight against the steering wheel and his face fell into a panicked rush, and from beside him, Hinata glanced up. Sasuke felt his own insides begin to tremble, his skin becoming clammy as his breaths became shallower.

It wasn't the first time he had experienced a car accident, but he couldn't think about that. Instead he took a deep breath and glanced backwards, noticing how the police vehicles were slowing. He didn't blame them—driving head first into the cluster of foliage in front of them wasn't smart at all.

He hastily wiped the blood from his cheek and unsnapped his seatbelt, climbing forward to do what he could. Kiba was panicking and Hinata was completely pale, mentally preparing for a collision.

"Pull it into neutral," Sasuke growled against Kiba as he jammed himself between the two front seats. Kiba's eyes were wide as he realized Sasuke wasn't strapped in and as if reality suddenly snapped back to him he grabbed for the gear and his knuckles went white as he tried to get it to move.

"It's stuck," he said impatiently, and Sasuke batted the tanned hand away as he struggled to force the lever as well. The wall of trees was getting closer, and Hinata was glancing around anxiously.

"Hurry…" she was saying to them, her voice nervous and quiet, and also calculating as her eyes stayed glued on the growing horizon.

Sasuke turned his head up to glance out the front window, barely able to see the outcrop of forested area in front of them through the cracks and mars that had formed on the glass. He cursed.

"I'm putting my seatbelt on. When I yell, pull the emergency brake," he demanded and he forced himself back into his seat and fumbled to find his seatbelt and its latch. He struggled to connect the two in the darkness, and every wild bump sent his head against the ceiling, making him grumble impatiently. After the smooth metal click sounded from beneath him, he shouted.

"Now!"

Kiba's hand darted out to the lever and he yanked it upward. The car screamed as it tore into the shorter hedges of the forested area, spinning wildly as it miraculously weaved between a few large oak trees and grinded against the cluttered forest floor.

Loose items in the car toppled about—empty bottles of water and pens—and the tires whistled as they slid across a rock bed, Hinata's side of the car barely crushing into a tree as the car finally jerked to an uncomfortable halt. It lifted slightly on Kiba and Sasuke's side before it crashed back down to the earth below, and the hood fizzed as steam and smoke wafted from the overworked engine.

There was a long period of silence where they all took a moment to breathe, before Kiba yanked off his seatbelt and whipped his attention to Hinata, his eyes wide.

"Hinata, babe, are you okay?" He reached over to her and she nodded, looking very focused. She glanced back towards Sasuke, but it took a minute for him to realize that she was looking past him.

"They're coming," she said, and Kiba and Sasuke both followed her line of sight. Sure enough, eerie shadows were ghosting through the wreckage behind them.

"Shit," Kiba said, and he glanced over to Sasuke.

"Are you good?" he asked quickly, and Sasuke wiped away another trail of blood that had begun to pool at his temple, aware that his entire body felt perfectly able. He could feel everything and he was still thinking clearly, which meant no concussion. Just a cut. He nodded.

Footsteps were close to them as Kiba tried to force his door open, and from the opposite side of the vehicle, Hinata was yanking at her own seatbelt.

"I'm stuck," she said lightly, and she pushed and pulled at the buckle in an attempt to let it release her. Kiba yanked his attention back to her and Sasuke leaned forward too, noticing how tight the seatbelt was constricted against her.

"We've got to get her out," Sasuke stated and he pulled the belt off her chest so that she could try to maneuver beneath it. Kiba was throwing nervous glances towards the approaching officers behind the car, flashlights shaky and diluted in the dust they had upturned. His face was still panicked as he swiveled around to Hinata and Sasuke who were both still struggling with the jammed mechanism.

"Shit," he tugged at the metal release and Hinata bit her lip as she attempted to squeeze herself out from underneath the strap Sasuke was trying to edge off. "Where the fuck is Naruto when you need him?"

Kiba forced a thumb against the trigger hastily and Hinata gasped as the device suddenly clicked and freed her. He grabbed her wrist and scooted out of his door, leaning back across his seat to guide her over the middle compartment dividing the car. She fumbled over it and Sasuke anxiously forced his door open, coughing when an explosion of dust clouded his vision and invaded his throat.

He glanced over to Kiba who was struggling to pull Hinata from the vehicle, and then to a blinding light that assaulted him from head on. He pulled his arm over his eyes and frowned as Kiba and Hinata finally whirled towards him.

"Come on, we have to—"

"If I were you, I wouldn't do anything to make this situation worse," a cold voice echoed through the settling fog, and a few more beams of light came from both their left and right sides. Sasuke didn't know what was happening, but he felt his heart race at the fact they were being cornered.

There was a crack and a muted click, and it took Sasuke only a moment to realize that the officers had guns drawn towards them, cocked and ready to fire. Kiba was standing defensively in front of Hinata and from beside them Sasuke felt a mixture of anxiety and irritation, wondering how and why this situation had come to be.

Aside from that, his head was beginning to hurt. Maybe he had a concussion after all.

"Don't be stupid," the same officer that had spoken to them earlier said, and he waved his gun, motioning for them to come forward. When Kiba didn't say anything Sasuke glanced over to him, surprised to see the brunet standing rigidly still, eyes clenched closed with his lips moving as though he was speaking to someone. Hinata was holding the back of his jacket with one fisted hand, looking more defiant than afraid.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," the officer said, and he came forward, prepared to slam the butt of his gun against Kiba's skull. Sasuke jumped forward and grabbed the officer's hand before it landed, a quick and smooth motion that seemed to take no effort on his part. The cop gave him a cool glance and Kiba's eyes shot open, as if whatever he had been doing had been concluded.

Shaking his hand free of Sasuke's grip the officer returned the favor, yanking Sasuke out of the clearing while the other officials crept forward to capture Kiba and Hinata. Seeing the other two go quietly, Sasuke didn't fight or resist, or even make an effort to see if he recognized any of the people arresting them.

"Sasuke, where are they taking us?" Kiba asked him, and the black-haired student raised an eyebrow before turning slightly to stare at the brunet.

"How should I know?" The officers glanced between them wearily as they dragged them back through the clearing and up the muddy hill, sloppy and squishy because of the heavy rain.

"Stop talking," one of them said, but Kiba didn't heed the advice.

"Sasuke, _where_ are they taking us?" Kiba's voice sounded more urgent, and Hinata seemed to be the only person aware of Sasuke's confusion. Inside his head, Sasuke was startled to hear that unnatural inner-voice of Hinata that seemed to prove she had a telepathic nature.

_Can't you see it?_

Sasuke glowered at them. "Of course I can't!"

While it had been obvious that they knew he had visions, they apparently had been misinformed when someone had told them he could do it on demand. He frowned when Kiba looked completely surprised and then angry.

"You can't control it?" he asked, and Sasuke only glared, not feeling the slightest bit remorseful that they had somehow misjudged him. As if he had intended to answer, the officer behind him yanked Sasuke forward, his thick fingers digging into Sasuke's arm and making him bite his lips in pain.

"Both of you, _shut up_."

Kiba barked out a groan as the cop manhandling him shoved him up the hill and directed him towards Sasuke, preparing to shove them both into the backseat of the shiny black car perched at the top. Another car had pulled behind it, one of the two that had chased them through the thicket, and Kiba struggled as the third cop pulled Hinata towards the separate vehicle.

"Hinata…" he said, but she gave the two boys a glance that made them feel more comfortable at the fact. Kiba grudgingly nodded his head as the man behind him lowered him into the car and Sasuke followed in suit, frowning as he and Kiba ended up tangled in the back seat.

The door slammed closed and Sasuke felt his nerves tingle, wondering where they were being taken. As soon as he managed to straighten himself on the seat, he frowned.

"Tell me what's going on," he demanded and glanced around the seats, noticing that they were completely separated from the front. A large divider made their conversation seem more private, even if that wasn't necessarily the case.

"The government," Kiba said softly, and he turned his head to the side to glance out of the window. Sasuke leaned his head back against the seat-rest as he felt his temples begin to pound. Being jostled up the hill hadn't helped his growing headache, and when Kiba glanced over to him his hazel eyes were low and concerned.

"Man, are you alright?"

Sasuke jolted a bit when the car's engine finally started and the slow rhythm of tires treading on smooth pavement began to make him feel sleepy. He cursed.

"I think—" he started, but Kiba cut him off after running a coarse finger over a the cut behind his temple.

"Dude, I think you may have a concussion," Kiba said, and he looked around the car, as if by magic something useful in that situation would appear. Sasuke ran a hand over the injury, noting how it was beginning to form a bruised bump and took in a deep breath.

"Obviously," he finally stated, and he tried to focus on not giving in to the sleepy feeling that was trying to overwhelm him. Kiba looked slightly panicked and his features contorted into an awkward sort of concern before Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tell me more," he directed, hoping that Kiba talking would give him something to concentrate on. Kiba stared for a moment before he nodded, looking pensive about what exactly to say.

"You've heard of the lists, right?" he asked, and Sasuke noticed that his demeanor went completely numb. Warm and arrogant hazel eyes settled into a serious stare, and Sasuke shook his head. He was fairly sure he hadn't heard of anything relating to lists.

"You're Itachi's brother and you haven't heard of them?" Kiba raised an eyebrow and Sasuke didn't bother answering. A light rain started outside of the window, hissing peacefully as cool droplets snaked down the glass and bubbled at the base.

Kiba shook his head, obviously surprised at the fact. He seemed eager not to dwell on the fact Sasuke wasn't aware of anything involving the psychic world hidden from humanity, and so he continued without question.

"The lists were something created by the government—a way to keep track of people with powers. People with… _big_ powers. Hinata's cousin is one of them… and so was your brother."

Sasuke had known that his brother had been powerful. He had childhood memories that had ingrained that fact into his head, and his brother had an incarceration record to prove it—but the idea of the government keeping tabs on his brother made him snort, which drew the attention of the brunet beside him.

"That's why psychics go to schools, like ours," he said, as if trying to be smug about the fact Sasuke hadn't. "Because it's safer."

Sasuke rolled his head to the side and glared at Kiba before running a slender finger of his own over the aching bulge on the side of his skull. "_This_ is what you call safe?"

The brunet sat back in his seat and shook his head. "This wouldn't have happened if Kakashi were here," he said, and Sasuke only continued to glare. Even though his father had said that this man, this Kakashi Hatake, was a friend, he didn't trust it. He barely trusted the boy beside him after all of the trouble they had gone through. Especially because they were still in a bad situation.

Kiba noticed his silence and continued, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he had opened a can of worms. Kiba was slowly proving that he was naturally talkative, and ten times over when he was nervous about something. Settling on the fact he stood a chance of staying awake because of it, Sasuke decided not to get irritated.

"You'll like Kakashi," Kiba said flatly, "he's a lot like you. He doesn't talk a lot and is too serious," and Sasuke wasn't sure how to take that, and decidedly didn't care. "But since we're out of our territory, it makes us free game." He finished as though it explained the entire situation.

Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes, willing the tension building in his temples to ease. Above having a potential concussion, all of this information—it was too much. He knew that psychic people existed in the world because he was one of them. But he had never imagined that they had a sort of unity, and a threat like the government to look out for.

He wasn't sure what Kiba had meant by 'territory' but he decided to let the question slide for one that seemed more relevant. He tipped his head to the side and forced open his eyes, licking the dry taste of dust and sweat from his lips.

"Are you on the list?" Sasuke asked, wondering why the government would go to so much effort if they weren't. Kiba shook his head and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, and neither is Hinata—it's her cousin. He's been rogue for a while, and Kakashi had a feeling they'd target her to find him," he explained, and Sasuke frowned. He had assumed that the whole ordeal had been related to him, or even Itachi. But the fact it was over someone he didn't even _know_…

"This is all because of her _cousin_?"

Kiba glanced over to him, his eyebrow skeptical. "I don't think you know how powerful psychics can be," he said, as if Sasuke didn't have the ability to judge. The comment made him agitated—of course he did; Itachi Uchiha was his brother.

"He's like Hinata, only ten times worse," Kiba kept going, his anxiety taking the form of conversation. "He's not just telepathic, he can _control_ people—make them _do_ things…" his voice faded off and Sasuke felt his gut tense a little, not really expecting an answer so intimidating.

"Hinata's not even friends with the guy, so this is a waste of time on the government's part," Kiba ranted on, "but of course—when we say we _don't_ know where he is, they won't believe us, and the government is…" Kiba's eyes seemed to glaze over, and he looked weary. "They have ways of making people talk. Making people like _us_ talk."

Sasuke felt his head spin a little at the thought, feeling bitter because he wasn't even involved in any of this. He was naturally calm by nature, but the fact they were being taken somewhere to be interrogated made him feel even more dizzy and unstable.

He closed his eyes for a second, and realized his mistake.

Darkness took over, and mentally he cursed at himself for falling victim to his aching head. Kiba's voice was becoming softer as he slipped away, and he couldn't feel the dull vibrations of the car beneath him. His muscles felt relaxed and his breathing slowed, and the darkness in his mind began to speckle, slowly bleeding into a dark image blotted out in red and orange.

_Am I dreaming?_

He thought to himself, but he couldn't get his lips to move in order to form words. He felt light, airy, and wondered if he was slipping into a coma. It was the only explanation he could manage, but still, he couldn't force himself to wake up.

It was almost like he _was_ awake though. That familiar haunting feeling that taunted him with images he couldn't see with his eyes—images he could only see with his mind.

Water made his feet feel numb in the giant darkened room he seemed to be standing in, and the colors were beginning to pool together into shapes that made more sense: thick gold-iron bars, tall and intimidating, stretching as far as his peripheral vision could see. The setting was eerie and quiet, only the sound of dripping water from far away invaded his senses.

"_Sasuke…"_

He whipped around, water sloshing at his feet, trying to find the source of the voice. It wasn't someone he knew, but it sounded… worried?

He returned his concentration to the giant looming bars before him, this time, taking more of them in. It was like a prison—a giant gold-plated prison with pools of black and blue water that swirled and gurgled under the gravity of the cell.

The hair on either side of Sasuke's face moved with a slight breeze; back and forth, and back and forth—like something was breathing behind that gate, trying to pull him closer with every inhalation.

"…_Sasuke…_" It was that voice again, and it sounded so close. It sounded nervous and tense, and dependent.

Sasuke heard the water move behind the gate and the sound grabbed his attention, tearing it away from the voice that was calling to him. He frowned as he heard something snarl, a low purr—like the sound of cable wires when lightening strikes too close.

"_Uchiha."_

A new voice, a darker one—so deep and unyielding that it made Sasuke stumble backwards. If it weren't for the magnitude of the voice, darkness probably wouldn't have swirled around Sasuke, wiping the image of the barred enclosure from his mind. And if it hadn't disappeared so quickly, Sasuke would have sworn that he saw a giant red eye glaring at him through the shimmering gold bars.

"…No!" Sasuke jerked forward and panted, grabbing his head as it shot spasms of irritation through his nerves. An arm steadied him from the side and he whipped his vision towards the source, completely surprised to find that he was still in the car, and that Kiba looked more worried than before.

"You had another vision," he said, and Sasuke bit back the urge to reply with sarcasm. If his head didn't feel like it had a jackhammer inside of it, he probably wouldn't have.

Kiba licked his lips. "Your eyes glazed over while I was talking… "

Sasuke focused on breathing and waited for the nerves in his brain to calm before he finally glared upward, and Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What did you see?" he asked, and Sasuke closed his eyes, replaying the image in his head. It didn't make any sense—and it couldn't have been a vision. Unless there was a paranormal zoo somewhere he didn't know about.

"It was… nothing," he said, and while Kiba looked disbelieving, Sasuke only let out a deep breath. "It was nothing that could have been real," he added coldly, and Kiba nodded, but only after an indecisive stare.

"Something's happening outside," Kiba said suddenly, and it caught Sasuke off guard. The brunet twisted to stare out the window and Sasuke lethargically repeated the action, though he didn't know what the brunet was talking about.

"The car in front of us stopped," Kiba said, and Sasuke crinkled his eyebrows. They couldn't hear anything from inside the vehicle and rain was still tenderly brushing the windows, blocking any decent visual.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke sounded skeptical.

Kiba glanced over to him. "He told me," he said, and he pointed out the window, which was cracked open a bit, to a large dragonfly that was hovering by the emanating warmth escaping from the break. Sasuke shook his head and didn't answer, still convinced that talking to animals was as ridiculous as any made-for-television movie.

Sure enough, the moment he looked away from his hazel-eyed companion, their car jerked forward, groaned and slid to a halt. The action wasn't placid or smooth, and Sasuke hissed when he toppled over onto Kiba, slamming his injured temple against the other boy's elbow.

"Damnit," he grumbled and he wrapped his hand around the injury, feeling more blood pour from the cut on his skin. Kiba struggled to help him up, though his attention was focused more on what was happening outside.

"They're here already," he seemed surprised, and Sasuke felt as though all of the confidence Kiba had lost due to nerves was revitalized ten-fold with the realization.

A screech of metal and the smell of burning tires was all Sasuke could focus on, and as he tried to peek out of his window to see what was happening, the hinges groaned as they unwound themselves. Sasuke shuffled back, completely caught off guard, eyes wide at the sight.

It was as if the door was working to detach itself, creaking under some unknown weight, the mechanisms inside the door cricking and winding before the lock finally popped up and the door fell in an undignified heap onto the soggy tar road outside. Sasuke only sat and stared, and from behind him, Kiba tapped his shoulder.

"…are you gonna get out?" he asked, and Sasuke spun his head around, glaring intently. Any _normal_ person wouldn't be so calm after seeing something so unnatural, but when Kiba looked comfortable with the fact a door had just ripped itself off its hinges, he decided to trust the situation. As he shuffled forward a hand descended into the vehicle, one helpful and welcoming.

Sasuke hesitated from accepting the help at first but cringed when another round of pulsing throbs agitated his temples. He took the hand that was extended towards him and was surprised when the grip was warm and firm, and hoisted him forward with hardly any effort at all. He stumbled onto the pavement, using his free hand to grip the bruised side of his head, flinching as harsh droplets of rain began to soak through his shirt and drizzle down his neck.

"You're not Kiba," the voice joked, and Sasuke stared at the figure as he straightened himself out, frowning when it was yet another person he didn't know. The rain was coming down in curtains, but through it he could make out the defining features of a boy his age in an orange hoodie, bright blue eyes burning holes into him with some sort of energy Sasuke couldn't place.

They were stuck staring at each other for a minute before Kiba pushed him from behind, trying to make room to get out of the car himself.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to get here _that_ quickly," he said, and the blue-eyed boy shrugged before glancing right, where the car bearing Hinata was calm and still. The officers were shouting things to two other people Sasuke didn't know or recognize, and there was a strange tension in the air.

"What are you talking about, Kiba," the boy was grinning when he glanced back, his eyes glossy even under the murky skies. "I could feel you freaking out miles away," he finished, and from beside Sasuke, Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You were probably picking up on _this_ guy's vision," he snorted, and before Sasuke had a chance to defend himself with an irritated glare, those cerulean jewels were reading him like a book, drawing an attraction from him in a way that agitated him.

"So you're the one, huh?" he said casually and a gunshot fired from where the officers were standing. If the new acquaintance had intended on introducing himself he had neglected the idea in favor of motioning Sasuke and Kiba to stay put, even though the action was less than twenty feet away.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, and Kiba frowned and yanked him forward, closer to the scene. The blue-eyed boy was walking somewhat defensively in front of them, and as they got closer Sasuke could make out Hinata's drenched form standing placidly behind a tall grey-haired man. Beside them was an Asian boy, a little older than the rest of the group, and he was holding his hand out towards the cars threateningly.

"You don't have the jurisdiction to kidnap minors," the grey-haired man said coolly, and one of the officers—hunched down on his knees, stared up with dangerous eyes and a temper to match.

"You don't have the authority to get away with stopping us, Hatake," he bit out, and the grey-haired man held the gun up to the sky before letting of another round. The fire was sickeningly loud and made Sasuke groan when the pain in his skull made his vision go numb for a second.

"Hey, hey…" Kiba grabbed his arm and Sasuke didn't have the energy to salvage his pride and fight for independence. He leaned against the other boy as he felt a wave of nausea overwhelm him, obviously having worked too strenuously for the injury he had obtained.

"Are you alright?" Another arm came to steady him and Sasuke felt a hand cover his own, urging it to move away from the pounding wound above his ear. Sasuke slapped the hand away, hating to be babied, and irritated as that warm hand seemed soothing against his forehead.

"Damn Kiba," the boy wearing orange said, "Did you have to try and _kill_ him?"

Kiba grumbled but didn't say anything, and that warm hand left Sasuke's when another voice—assumably from the older Asian boy, was dark and confident against the pounding rain.

"If you don't tell your partner to get out of the vehicle, I'll crush him in it," he said, and Sasuke's eyes snapped open at this, trying to take in the scenario. From beside him, Kiba gaped.

"Sai, don't do something stu—"

"Kiba." The grey-haired man's voice drowned out the comment, and as if to show his ability, the boy named Sai curled his fingers inwards and was rewarded with the unhealthy scream the car released as its doors began to collapse in on themselves. The windshield cracked into a spider web design, and all at once, a rush of things happened.

The officer that had been driving Kiba and Sasuke's car rushed forward, a gun tight in his hand, aimed defensively towards the boy named Sai. The cop crumpled on the ground shouted for the car to be left alone and for his partner to be spared, and the grey-haired man yelled something that implied he could no longer help in the situation.

It was the sudden disappearance of a drenched orange hoodie that caught Sasuke's attention, and he watched as the blue-eyed boy dodged forward, reaching for the gun that was being waved wildly in the air. He managed to throw himself against the officer, flinching as a gunshot shouted from the automatic weapon, and Sasuke felt his stomach curl as they battled for the trigger.

"Naruto—!" The grey-haired man was on his toes, racing forward towards the scene, and it was obvious that the cop was much bigger than the orange clad teenager. But surprisingly enough the boy twisted the cops arm sideways, effectively loosening the gun from his hand and claiming it for himself.

And as the orange hood fell back due to the brawl, Sasuke inhaled sharply as dangerous features raided his mind—smooth contours of a sloping neck, and the sharp angles of a defined face, rounded and faded with golden hair that seemed to glow under the steady trickle of rain.

A tan hand emerged from the orange fabric to grip the gun and the officer fell to the ground, glaring upwards with pure anger and embarrassment flaring in his eyes.

"Go ahead, shoot," he snorted, holding his chest out as if to welcome it. "Prove you are what you are—a _monster_," he added, and for some reason, Sasuke felt something in the charismatic aura of the boy named Naruto change. His features tensed and his expression dimmed, and his fingers tightened around the trigger, as if tempted to follow the man's advice.

"Naruto," The grey haired man warned, but the officer continued talking.

"You know it's only a matter of time before we find him," he ranted, "and before people like _you_ are all locked away…"

Sasuke saw the rotating chamber twirl and the heard the gun cock, still not fired. His stomach was in knots, his skin was clammy, and the thought of seeing someone shot in front of him made his teeth chatter despite himself. Kiba's grip on his arm tightened and it made him feel as though he had reason to panic.

"Naruto," the grey-haired man repeated, and the blond still didn't make an effort to listen. Instead he spoke over his name being called.

"Keep talking," he said smoothly, "and we'll see which one of us ends up in hell," the words made Sasuke narrow his eyes, defensive and aware. He wasn't frightened—but the person in front of him had an aura that made him become anxious and serious all at once.

"Uzumaki, put down the gun," the Asian boy growled out, and even Kiba opened his mouth to say something as the barrel rounded. The blond was just spinning the capsule, as if enjoying the banter between himself and the man crouched below.

"It…It won't be m-me," the officer finally said, but this time, his voice was shaky and uncertain. As if he hadn't expected a shot to be fired, but that there was something happening in the blond's eyes that scared him to the point of being nervous and antsy, despite his earlier confidence.

Naruto cocked the gun and aimed, and the grey haired man jumped forward prepared to stop the blow. "Naru—!"

"Bang," Naruto said and the gun remained still in his hand. Hinata whimpered a little and covered her eyes with her hands, and even Kiba jumped before releasing a long-held breath. The grey-haired man named Hatake slowed in his steps, a look of pure unadulterated relief washing over his features at the scare.

Sasuke felt himself let out a few awkward breaths, especially when the blond held the gun into the air and fired the remaining shots. When he tossed the gun onto the ground beneath him he looked pale, and the grey-haired man smacked him on the back of the head.

"Get everyone back to the car," he ordered, anger clear in his tone, and Naruto pursed his lips before motioning Sai and Hinata towards a minivan parked not too far down the street.

Kiba nudged Sasuke forward but he couldn't help but stay still, intimidated and offset by the blur of orange that was now looking completely serious while helping Hinata towards the vehicle.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba explained. He was quiet for a minute before he continued. "Don't get worked up, he's an A-rank empath, so he can't help it," he finished, his voice sounding distilled.

Sasuke snorted, still uneasy to move. "I don't know what that means," he said

Kiba glanced down at him, and then over to the older man to their side who was looking impatient while he attempted to tie up the remaining conscious officers. "Get going," he said sternly, and Kiba nodded and spoke as he helped Sasuke to the car.

"Did you feel anxious when the driver rushed out with that gun?" he asked, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering where the question had come from. He thought back, remembering how his heart had jumped and his mind had blanked, and how only the fear of someone getting shot had rushed through his head.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"Take that feeling and multiply it by one-hundred," Kiba stated, "and you'll know exactly how he felt."

Lightening crackled in the sky and the rain continued to pour, and Sasuke felt his mind go numb again. This time he couldn't resist falling into the encroaching darkness.

* * *

**a/n:** Okay, so much more serious, right? But it's a good thing! Action and adventure means a faster-paced story, and Sasuke and Naruto already have an awkward sort of chemistry going. A lot happened in this chapter and I'm sure that some of you are confused but hey--the good thing about THIS story is that I know exactly what I'm doing! Hahahaha. I crack myself up.

Everything involving their powers and ranks will be explained in the next chapter, so don't worry about being confused about that, mmk? It's supposed to be a bit of a catch-up game, or else there's isn't any fun in suspense.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! You all make me want to write a book or something! :laughs:


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong Side of Normal**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating: **M

**Comments: **Okay, I'm really behind on updating but in my defense I have had one of the worst weeks in the history of my life. But, as my optimistic self, I prevailed and even got a 20 page chapter out of it. Wahoo. XD

Thank you for all of your reviews and after this chapter, it's action all the way through.

**RPs:** Okay, I'm starting to LJ again, and Reyn and I have been doing some fun and sexy little RPs. I'm going to post a link to it after I post this, but you should visit. They're kind of explicit, but they're funny. And clever.

XD

So visit my profile for links.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The calming motion of a smooth car ride invaded his senses and Sasuke couldn't help but open his eyes. His vision as blurry and he couldn't think clearly enough to wonder why he was in a car, or who exactly was comfortably supporting his weight as he blinked himself awake. He felt heated and dizzy, and as his hand came upward to brush bangs off his forehead, he realized a bandage was impending the action.

"Are you awake?" the voice was vaguely familiar, but nothing he could remember or place. It was like a voice from a dream, or a nightmare, and he shifted to find the source.

"Don't sit up too fast," the voice said again, and he felt a hand grasp the underside of his elbow, as if to help him come forward. Sasuke groaned groggily and pushed himself up, blinking his eyes one final time to adjust to the dark interior of the car—or van, he noted as he glanced around.

"What happened?" he asked, and he was surprised when the sight of the person helping him seemed to usher back the events previous to the dreams he had awoken from. Disheveled blond hair, Prussian blue eyes, and soft Aurelian skin that seemed to glow even in the dimly lit vehicle. He yanked his arm out of the strangers grasp and defensively scooted to the side, those blue eyes widening somewhat in an amused sort of surprise.

Pointing to the bandage that was tightened around his hair, he said, "Your head," as if that explained everything. Sasuke felt a headache throb against his temples as attention was brought to the wound, and after a moment, the comment _did_ explain everything.

"I have a concussion," he stated. He hadn't wanted to believe it earlier, but now it was impossible to deny. He rubbed the bandaging absently as he let all of the day previous flow back like a river of memories, and released a deep breath. From beside him, the blond laughed and batted his shoulder.

"Yeah, _never_ drive with Kiba if you can help it," he advised, and Sasuke watched as a smirk formed dimples on his tanned cheeks. Sasuke felt a rumble from the seats behind him and grunted when someone jarred forward with their foot. The familiar voice of the brunet surged forth, eager to defend himself—almost sounding regretful that any injuries had happened in the first place.

"_You_ try being chased by the feds in the middle of the night during a hurricane—oh, and down a _one way road_."

The blond—Uzu…?—some strange and foreign name that Sasuke couldn't place, laughed and Sasuke settled back into his seat, hoping Kiba wouldn't assault it in any more throes of dented pride.

"Some _hurricane_," the blond stated, and then shook his head. "It must have been _really_ bad if you were aiming to float the poor sedan," he jested.

"I didn't drive into a_ river_, Naruto!" Kiba shot forward, and Sasuke grimaced when he gripped the seating from behind, looking angry. "It was a field—a _field_, damnit!"

Sasuke had barely been awake five minutes and he already felt more irritated than he could remember. He was surprised when Naruto picked up on it from beside him, and batted Kiba's hands until they reluctantly released Sasuke's seat. Blue eyes looked welcoming before another voice sounded from the rear of the car, and Sasuke glanced back due to the unfamiliarity.

"I'm surprised that _either_ of you have a license," a boy said broadly, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, remembering him from the day before. It was the boy who had crushed a car without touching it, killing a police officer without second thought. Sasuke didn't like him.

"I don't have a license," Naruto stated, just as Kiba blurted, "I'm a _good_ driver!"

There was a pause before Kiba lunged forward and grabbed the seat again, almost in shock, and Sasuke sat forward in irritation, his head still aching from underneath the gauze.

"How do you _not_ have a driver's license?" Kiba asked, and Naruto barely turned to look at him, his expression mellow.

"I just don't," he replied, and Sasuke could feel a certain hesitation in his voice. It was strange, since he had seemed so upfront until now. Kiba ranted on.

"So you don't drive? Dude, you're seventeen," he tried to convince, and even Sasuke found it somewhat perplexing that the blond didn't seem interested. Naruto shrugged.

A cool voice sounded from behind Sasuke.

"It's so he can't run away," the black-haired boy said from beside Kiba, and there was an awkward sort of silence before Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sasuke felt his disposition calm. Sasuke saw Kiba jab the boy next to him in the arm before the brunet settled a hand on Naruto's head and bobbled him around.

"Naruto doesn't have anything to run from," he glared his seat buddy and then grinned. "So cheer up," he added, and Naruto nodded though he didn't look any more appeased.

"What is an 'empath'?" Sasuke suddenly asked, and he wasn't bothered by the fact that he didn't know. He figured that it had something to do with _empathy_ out of common sense, but beyond that he had no idea.

Naruto looked surprised and glanced back to Kiba who sat back into his own seat, finally releasing Sasuke's from in front of him. "I told him yesterday," he explained, and Naruto looked vaguely irritated.

"How much do you know about the Society?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke avoided the glint of secrecy that glimmered in his cerulean eyes. He had only heard the term once before—long ago when he had woken up late in the night and his parents had been lecturing his brother about getting home past curfew.

"_The Society isn't a game!"_

His mother's voice was still shrill in his memory's ear.

"Not enough," he said, and to his surprise, Naruto laughed a little. Not looking abit surprised the blond nodded and almost stumbled into his next sentence.

"I don't think _anyone_ knows enough," he said, and from beside Kiba laughed a little too. It irritated Sasuke, mostly because he really wanted to know what they were talking about. He glared and Naruto continued.

"People like us," he said simply. "People with psychic abilities who prefer being around other people with psychic abilities, and all of that—that's what makes up the Society."

Sasuke nodded although inside his mind he felt cynical. That much was obvious—but what did it mean for _him_? What did it mean for his future? He had been swept away from his normal life in light of the fact his brother had escaped confinement, and now, in some sort of twisted irony, the only way to escape the man was to join the very group that led had destroyed his humanity to begin with.

"There are different kinds of psychic," Kiba said from the backseat. "The ones you see in movies; mind readers, telepaths, visionaries, and then there are others—we call them Upper Divisions—basically they are psychics that have powers that border on extra-ordinary."

The comment seemed too intelligent and it surprised Sasuke, only because Kiba didn't seem like the type to really invest in learning. He was outspoken and brash, and extremely outdoor-oriented—his talent with animals made that obvious. Naruto was nodding from beside him when Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So an empath is considered 'upper division'?" he asked, and Naruto shook his head and jumped into a new explanation.

"No. But…each talent has different Ranks—and even if someone has a Lower Division talent, if their rank is high…" his voice faded off and the cold boy seated next to Kiba grumbled.

"It's not as complicated as these two are making it sound," he looked genuinely irritated, and Sasuke _was_ confused. "Lower Division talents are things that are considered more normal. Upper Division talents are things that in all actuality, humans shouldn't be able to do at all. Telekinesis, control over elements—abilities that change the physicality of something, or the person using it."

Kiba nodded and added more, "Right. Like, for instance…you couldn't _kill_ someone with a vision. But someone who is an Elemental could, you know…crush them with a rock, or strike them with lightening," he finished, and Sasuke felt a bit more enlightened. But even with this new layout, he narrowed his eyes. If what they were saying was true…there were people who could control elements?

"You make it sound like Xmen," he said coolly, almost disbelieving. The boy seated next to Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Hm. I'm telekinetic—you saw me crush that car," his lips barely moved when he spoke, and it was eerie to Sasuke, "And I didn't even touch it."

There was an awkward silence where Naruto looked stagnant and Kiba was unnaturally quiet before Sasuke decided to tactfully ignore the comment. "So what do ranks have to do with it?"

There was a shuffle from the seats up front, and for the first time Sasuke realized that the Hatake person and Hinata were shotgun, and both listening with interest. Hinata was glancing back with curiosity and the grey-haired man was flicking his eyes to the right—peripheral vision—at every opportunity the road would allow. It was Hatake who took it upon himself to answer.

"Ranks rate from D to A, with A being the strongest. Some psychics are S-ranked, and those are ones that are dangerous. Your brother is one of them." He spoke so nonchalantly, and it bothered Sasuke. His brother was one of the most dangerous? That wasn't something he took lightly, especially knowing his brother.

"Neji is S-ranked too," Hinata said softly. "Everyone on the lists are."

There was a small bout of silence before Naruto spoke, his voice more level and direct than before. "So, if it will make any more sense now, I'm a Lower Division A-rank Empath, which basically means that I'm—"

"It just means that he is good at reading people," Hatake interrupted, "So good, in fact, that he can't help but take on their emotions."

Naruto's mouth had been parted to finish but it drifted closed, and Sasuke felt an awkward tension.

"I'm a Lower Division B-rank DS Communicator," Kiba drawled out, "Which is a bunch of mumbo jumbo that simply means I can communicate with different species."

There was a pause where Kiba gave Hinata the eye and she stuttered into her own introduction, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm a C-rank telepath, Lower Division," she said softly, almost as if she was embarrassed. She added a sentence to the end, "I can't communicate over long distances," she admitted.

"Sai is an Upper Division A-rank masochist," Kiba said lethargically, ignoring a terse glare from beside him, "and Kakashi—what do they call you again?"

The man up front grunted before making a sharp turn onto a crowded city street and he glanced back. "A-rank Absorber," he stated, "Upper Division."

"He can use other people's abilities," Kiba said from behind, but Sasuke couldn't tear his attention away from Naruto whose demeanor had changed yet again. He was staring in between the two front seats and out onto the road ahead, his eyes narrowed and anxious and his lips pursed.

"Kakashi," he said quietly, but Kiba spoke over him.

"It's really amazing, actually," the brunet was going on. "With one look he can tell exactly what you can do—"

"Kakashi—" Naruto started again, but Kiba was ranting on, completely fascinated with the powers their instructor had.

"Hatake," Sasuke said suddenly, and it the directness of the comment seemed to surprise everyone in the vehicle, because even Kiba fell silent. Naruto didn't glance over to him before Kakashi twisted back over his seat, his eyes questioning. "What is it?"

"Sakura's not alone," he said worriedly, and Sasuke saw his fingers tap idly on the seat beside him and those blue eyes dart around, as if some foreign anxiety had taken him over. The calm and collected side of the blond was diminishing, turning into something a little more unpredictable.

"Are we almost home already?" Sai asked from the back, seeming unphased. But Kakashi's eyes had narrowed.

"Not alone?" he asked, and his tone had turned very calm and collective before he turned to Hinata. "Are we close enough for you to sense anything?" he asked, and she sat forward in her seat, staring intently out of the front window, concentrating hard.

There was a minute of silence in which Kiba sat up in his seat again, looking curious and alert, and Sasuke wondered who this 'Sakura' was. He assumed it was another student, and as he took in the gorgeous sea-side view outside the van windows he felt strangely out of place. He had never been to the ocean, and he pitied the fact his first time wasn't even a vacation.

The scratching of nails and a sharp tug drew Sasuke's attention to the side, and Naruto's face looked cool and calm, no longer diverting. It was a front though, considering the hand he rested between them was picking at a loose piece of fabric, turning it between his fingers as he watched Hinata intently.

"It's not that I am too far away," she said with confusion as she turned her head towards the driver, "I just…_can't._"

"Whose car is that?" Kiba asked and he pointed in between Sasuke and Naruto, and out the front window. Sasuke took in a grandiose sort of home with pale paint and faded forest green shutters, surrounded by trees and foliage he didn't know the names of. The house had a long driveway that was virtually empty, spare a silver sedan resting almost too peacefully on the cool grey concrete.

"Shit," Hatake said, and he pulled the van along the side street, a block or so away from the residence. He seemed to be thinking hard, and Sai snorted. "Isn't it Iruka's car?"

Sasuke barely had time to think before Naruto was pressed against him, struggling to get through the small space in front and over to the door to his side. Sasuke went flat against the back of his seat as that tan hands moved against him, the blond whispering a menial apology as he finally managed to get by. The door clicked and slid open, and Kakashi had turned from the front seat.

"Naru—" he began, and when the blond didn't respond and only slammed the door closed in return, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Damnit. Stay in the car, all of you," he demanded, and he unbuckled himself from the front and jumped out of the vehicle, racing after the orange blur that was the blond. Sasuke sat still for a moment, unmoving, and unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Is it that time already?" Kiba asked, and sat back, leaving a moment for Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Hinata lowered her head, looking sad and slightly lost for words, and from the back, Sai even looked slightly put off.

Sasuke felt his head pound for the umpteenth time and sat forward, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Is Iruka a threat?" he asked, and from the front he saw Hinata shake her head.

"He is Naruto's guardian," she said, and Sai snorted before adding, "Who subsequently works for the government."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this but shook his head, deciding that he would let pieces fall into place as they came. He felt confident about everything he knew so far about the underworld that seemed to be set aside for the psychic community, and was sure he would catch on quickly enough to whatever else there was to know.

That and he wasn't afraid of the government because he had nothing to hide.

He slid to the side and unlatched the door, grinding it open against the metal run below.

"What are you doing?" Kiba sounded surprised and Sasuke didn't bother answering. He hated waiting, as impatient as that sounded, and if the person inside wasn't even a threat he didn't understand the point of baking in a hot car with other people he barely knew. He held his head out of instinct and walked towards the house somewhat surprised that everyone else was staying put.

As he got nearer he heard voices; angry voices, so loud that it almost brought back his headache.

"The fact that they arrested us had and has _nothing_ to do with him," Kakashi said succinctly, and Sasuke caught sight of a man around the same age as Hatake staring with irritation out of the front door.

"What are you talking about? They didn't come after you for '_nothing_'," the stranger said harshly, and Sasuke only assumed him to be Iruka.

"I don't owe explanations to you about everything that happens here, especially when you show up out of the blue with that leash of yours, intending to get your way." Kakashi said angrily, and Iruka, whose expression contorted into a look similar to offense.

"I do not put Naruto on a leash," he stated. "I keep him safe—which I'm beginning to wonder if you're even remotely capable of," and there was a moment of silence where even Sasuke paused in walking, as if that last comment was something that shouldn't have been said. The brunet named Iruka continued though, this time his voice was softer.

"You know what I mean. You didn't want him here in the first place," he said, and Kakashi turned to the side, catching Sasuke in his peripheral vision. It was startling, because Sasuke hadn't yet seen those eyes so demanding and frustrated and he suddenly felt like he had made a mistake leaving the van.

"Sasuke, come inside," he directed, and it seemed to temporarily end the argument. Iruka glanced his way and his own hazel eyes widened before he snared his attention back to Kakashi.

"He's Itachi's brother?" he asked, and then he looked back as Sasuke walked forward coolly. Kakashi grunted and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before moving him into the house, and the brunet whispered something that sounded an awful lot like 'spitting image'.

Kakashi's grip, though with all intention to be comforting, was harsh and uncomfortable—obviously the argument that had taken place was still in his mind. But Sasuke followed his lead into the house, admiring the plethora of bookshelves that were all completely crammed with hardback novels and spiral notebooks. There was also comfortable furniture that looked lived in, and decorative looking paintings lining the walls.

His parents' house was full of furniture that was only for show, so it was a welcomed change.

There was a scuffle from behind and Kakashi paused before turning, and when Sasuke glanced back he saw Iruka hoisting a box onto his shoulder before making his way out to his car. The grey-haired man groaned and then cursed.

"Sasuke," he looked down to meet eye contact, "Go into the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute," he said, and he pointed to an open entryway across the room, presumably the destination. It was only a second before the older man's hand left his shoulder and his person disappeared out of the front, and Sasuke kept going forward, feeling bizarre and out of place.

He stepped onto freshly mopped linoleum and glanced up when he saw a familiar bulb of orange—and he wondered how on earth Naruto could manage a hoody in the stifling heat of the house. But that fact didn't hold his attention for long until Sasuke realized that something was wrong.

Sasuke hadn't known Naruto for long, and since he didn't really care to make friends, he hadn't made an effort to read him too intricately. He considered this a miniature vacation from his normal life, with people he would get along with until he dutifully returned home and resumed his painstaking career plan. But for reasons unknown to him there was something about Naruto that pulled him in—a curiosity maybe, or perhaps something inside of him that instinctually told him that everything was not as it seemed.

And now, something was definitely not normal.

Naruto was huddled on the floor, his head buried in his hands, his eyes clenched closed. He was breathing deeply but struggling to maintain the rhythm, almost as though he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"_Stop_…" the blond commanded as he took in another deep breath, and Sasuke glanced around, wondering where everyone else was. He didn't know what was going on or how to handle it. Despite that fact he came forward and knelt down, searching for some sort of solution from the figure in front of him. Naruto seemed oblivious to his presence however, and so Sasuke reached forward and gripped his wrists, trying to jerk him back from whatever was taking him from within.

Blue eyes flared to life and Sasuke felt an immense surge of energy as Naruto jolted at the touch, his lips parting as his breathing suddenly rushed to catch up.

"Can you tell them to stop arguing?" he asked almost painfully, and he grabbed his ears and clenched his eyes closed again. Sasuke blinked and looked around, wondering what one earth he was talking about.

From behind him Sasuke heard a screen door, and was surprised to discover that the kitchen led to an outdoor patio. He hadn't noticed it before, but now, as a girl with strawberry blond hair rushed inside, he couldn't help but catch a view of a quaint little backyard outside.

"Naruto," her voice was laden with concern and she wasted no time in scooting Sasuke out of the way, shaking a small orange prescription bottle in her hands. "You're such an idiot," she breathed, but it was more of a motherly irritation than anything else. Naruto opened his eyes a little and watched the bottle, and the girl popped open the top and took a small white pill out before handing it to him.

"Is he alright?" Sasuke didn't mean to ask, he felt out of place enough as it was, but the girl glanced over to him and raised an eyebrow, as if for the first time, despite pushing him out of the way, she realized that he as there.

"He's fine," she said almost mechanically, and Naruto stared at the pill before taking it through his lips, and downing it with an audible gulp. "It's only Ritalin," she added, "that he managed to forget to take…_again_."

Naruto turned his head towards the door in a way that made Sasuke think that his 'forgetting' had been intentional. He wasn't sure, however, when Kakashi stormed in, his dark eyes searching for something. Sasuke hadn't noticed it before, but one of his eyes was blood red, and it made his own eyes water at the sight.

The grey haired main spoke sternly and pointed at the blond, as if giving him a command.

"You're not going _anywhere_." From behind him Iruka pushed forward, attempting to squeeze his way over to the blond, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"Taking him now would be stupid Iruka," his eyes were wide and angry, and Iruka shook free of his grasp.

"Stupid? You've got the Inspections Committee coming after you!" He shot back and then glanced at Naruto. "He's _not_ staying here, Kakashi," he tried to finish, but Kakashi growled.

"Now? Of _all_ times? You're being _unreasonable_, Iruka," Kakashi's voice was thick and dangerous again, and the girl beside Sasuke whipped to the side, her expression livid.

"Can you take this elsewhere, please!?"

Both of the adults glanced down at Naruto who was still bundled on the floor, and suddenly it made sense to Sasuke. It was their argument that was affecting him.

He himself was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and he could only imagine what that meant for Naruto with his bizarre ability.

"Naruto, oh, I'm sorry," Iruka's voice calmed down almost immediately and Kakashi only groaned before grabbing the other man's wrist and yanking him out into the living room.

"We're not finished discussing this," he said as they disappeared, and Sasuke returned his attention to Naruto, watching as the blond's breathing slowed and he looked a little livelier.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said, and she ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it," she said, and then she turned her attention to Sasuke. "Are you Itachi's brother?"

Sasuke's expression fell and he narrowed his eyes. Is that how everyone knew him? Through his brother? He frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, and before Sasuke had the opportunity to evade her she has twisted on the floor, facing him, her hands impatiently shooting to the bandages on his head. Sasuke hissed as she began to unwind them. "Here you are, injured, and I'm worried about introductions," he went on and Sasuke shifted his weight as the last of the gauze pulled at his skin—crusted in blood—before crumpling in the girl's slender fingers.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurt," she examined it from a distance before motioning him upwards. "Here, it will be more comfortable if you sit in one of the dining room chairs," she said, and Sasuke frowned. _What_ would feel better? And aside from that, he had no idea where the dining room was.

"That way," Naruto said from beside him, because the girl named Sakura was already up and rummaging through the kitchen, throwing away the dirtied bandages and pouring water into a small glass bowl. Naruto's head was still lowered, like he had a headache, but Sasuke followed his outstretched arm all the way to the tip of his forefinger as it pointed to a room across the kitchen.

He was about to stand before he paused, still confused and concerned on some level for the empath before him. He didn't even want to imagine what it felt like to inherit the emotions of the people around you, so he felt awkward just leaving him there. It was also interesting that the answer to his problem seemed to be a medicine for ADHD.

Was it _that_ difficult to for him to focus?

"Are you coming?" the girl asked from behind him, and he nodded, standing up slowly to follow her out of the kitchen. She didn't seem worried about Naruto anymore, and so he decided to take her lead.

"Just take a seat," she said, and she pulled out a chair for him in the small dining room. It was attached to the living room from the opposite end of where the front door of the house was, and he could still hear Kakashi and Iruka arguing outside. He saw Kiba and Hinata standing awkwardly in the front hallway, as id debating on if to say anything to calm them, and Sai had long been disappeared.

Sasuke sat down uncomfortably, feeling like a science project.

"Don't worry about him," Sakura said suddenly and she wet a washcloth before dabbing it over his tender wound. He winced and glared at her as a sharp pain bolted to his neck, and she looked apologetic. "Sorry about that. But really, this happens a lot," she said, and Sasuke assumed she was referring to the chaotic quarrel and not the gash in his head.

"But I'm sure there are agents where you live too, right?" she asked and Sasuke shrugged, his voice cool.

"If there are, I wouldn't know."

A fast sweep of a cool washcloth seemed to finish the job of cleaning, and she dabbed the fabric in the water. Sasuke watched absently as the red blotted into pixilated clouds that fogged into the clear liquid.

"You weren't at a house?" she asked and his silence answered her question. She continued as she ran a couple fingers through his hair, making sure she had done what she could. "I've never met someone like you," it was almost an admission, "but that's cool. I guess we'll have to give you a good impression, right?" she laughed. "Although this doesn't really make for one," she ran a finger over the bump on his head and he hissed.

"Alright well, I'm Sakura Haruno and I am a healer, B-rank, yada yada," she went on and she lowered herself to meet his gaze. "Tell me where it hurts," she directed, and Sasuke frowned.

"Around the bleeding bump on my head," he bit out, and surprisingly enough, she laughed before even taking offense.

"Yes sir," she acknowledged and she stood up straight again, bringing her hands to either side of Sasuke's head. She gently ran her fingers through his hair until her palms were placed over his temples, and Sasuke stared up at her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're going to feel lightheaded and that's normal," she said. "Keep your mind blank—or as blank as you can—and if it feels like too much, just let me know."

Sasuke had no idea what to expect, or what 'it' was. He was expecting a camera crew to jump in through a window and declare he was on some sort of reality television show—one where they tricked people into believing ridiculous things. But everything was real, including the boy who had crumpled a car like a piece of paper and the girl in front of him that looked like a witch treating his head like a crystal ball.

He was about to say something disbelieving when he heard Sakura release another breath, and felt a maddening heat on either side of his head. There was a whirring sound that invaded his ears—like a miniature tornado was rushing from her hands to his head, swirling and sifting like an unseen energy.

His temples tensed as the feeling overwhelmed them and he could almost feel his powers opening and his skull numbing underneath his skin, his nerves gushing with a pulsing energy. He closed his eyes and let it take him over, flashes of gold and copper blurring his vision and soothing tingling sensations flow like restoring rivers down his veins.

He couldn't remember who he was or where he was, only that whatever was happening to him felt _good_. The contentment had soared from the confines of his head to the tips of his fingers and the very curve of even his smallest toe, and he could feel himself breathing air as though it was some new kind of drug, intoxicating him with life.

And as soon as the feelings were beginning to overwhelm him—this satisfying surge of energy and satisfaction, his body began to cool and he came back down to earth, his brain putting together the pieces he had temporarily forgotten to help him remember what was going on. He opened his eyes and let out a deep breath, and from above him, Sakura looked curious.

"Is that a little better?" she asked, and he had forgotten that he even had a concussion. He ran a hand over the swell on his head, amazed to find that it wasn't even there. The cut, the lump—they were both absent, and his felt as energized as if he had slept for days/

"…yeah," he said softly, still surprised. He was afraid to admit that the woman in front of him had just made a _real_ injury vanish without any medical equipment—only her hands.

"I'm sorry about your luggage man," Kiba's voice jolted Sasuke as he hadn't been expecting it. He hadn't heard the brunet sneak up through the kitchen. He and Hinata had apparently managed to escape the secretive argument happening between the Kakashi and Iruka—a debacle that seemed to have migrated outside and was now unheard.

"Oh…" Sasuke said—he hadn't even thought about it. And now that he was, he felt irritated. In less than a day he had lost almost his entire wardrobe and now he felt irritated all over again. The magical golden specs that had spiraled energy and happiness through his being faded, and he inwardly groaned.

"Kakashi will reimburse you for what you lost," Hinata said from beside him and she smiled sweetly, though it did little to erase his agitation. Kakashi's voice was loud from the front, calling for Kiba, and he frowned before letting out an impatient sigh.

"I'm being paged," he said sarcastically, and Sakura laughed. "I'll go with you—emotional support."

She gave one last reassuring glance to Sasuke before following the brunet through the living room, and Hinata looked intimidated to be alone with Sasuke. An awkward silence was avoided when Naruto drifted in though, looking much more healthy than before. He pulled his orange hoody up and over his head as he entered the dining room, and Sasuke watched as a constricted white t-shirt underneath revealed taut muscles and the hint of a tattoo. He raised an eyebrow, but the shirt fell too soon for him to make sense of the design.

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked and Sasuke thought that was the most wonderful suggestion in the world. He hadn't though much of it due to his headache, but now that it was on his mind, he felt sticky, sweaty and dirty. His clothes were wet from the rain and covered in dust and dirt, and the kind of grime that sticks because of sweat and thick fabric.

"It looks like there will be some agents coming here because of what happened on the highway," Naruto said and he looked remorseful. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how they hadn't expected repercussions after law officers were endangered publicly, but he didn't ask. Naruto continued. "So, because of that, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me," he said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I'm not that bad, I promise. And my room is pretty big. And I'll leave you alone. And I'll even—"

"Where is it?" he interrupted. It wasn't as though he had a choice, and in all honesty, aside from being skeptical about the blond, he didn't seem like _that_ bad of company. Unless he got all emotional over something. That would be awkward.

Naruto was quiet and he glanced out to the living room where Kiba and Sakura were caught in a tug-of-war between Kakashi and Iruka on whether or not the boxes stacked in the living room were going to stay or go. Hinata laughed lightly, and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you worried about having to leave?" she asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Kakashi always wins." He said, and then he nodded towards a stairwell lining the back part of the living area. "We're going upstairs," he said to Sasuke, and he nodded in return.

"Hey Hinata, can you do me a favor?" Naruto turned to the pale-eyed girl as Sasuke stood up, still amazed that only minutes ago he had a concussion.

"What is it?" she asked, and Naruto smiled genuinely. "Can you do me a favor and get Kakashi's Visa? He owes this guy a new wardrobe," he said, and Hinata smiled amiably. "Of course."

As she wandered towards the scene of calming destruction, Naruto started walking towards the stairwell, and Sasuke followed him to the second floor. Their room was at the very end, and as Naruto promised, it was very big. And interestingly enough, already set up for two people. It was like a gigantic college dormitory, with a huge bay window overlooking the backyard.

"This is the room," Naruto glanced around and raised an eyebrow, almost as if he wished he had more to say. "We'll have to share a closet and bathroom but…it will be fun having a roommate," he admitted, and he wandered back to the door and waited for Sasuke to follow him back out into the hallway.

"This bathroom is ours," the blond stated and he pointed across the hall to a large tiled washroom with a shower and counter with twin sinks. "I'll get you a towel and you can use whatever of mine you need or want…" he was already in the bathroom digging through a cabinet in order to retrieve what he had mentioned, "…and when you can borrow some of my clothes. And tonight we can go downtown to get you your own."

Naruto set a folded towel on the counter and skimmed the room, as if making sure everything was there. A light bulb seemed to go off because he held up a finger while he slid between Sasuke and the doorframe and disappeared into their bedroom. He emerged moments later with two pairs of jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto grinned. "You know, so you don't have to wander around in a towel," he explained, and then added, "and I'd give you boxers but well, I don't know. Do you _want_ my boxers?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment and Naruto seemed to get the hint.

"Right. I'll be in my—our room if you need me," he said, and Sasuke nodded, still staring with enough force to force the blond out. When the door clicked closed Sasuke locked it and stared at himself in the mirror.

He was completely disheveled and dirty, and his eyes looked sunk and exhausted against his pale skin. He shook his head and took in the out-of-place flowery fabric, obviously something the house must have come with. At least he hoped so.

He shed his shirt and pants and formed a pile on the floor before adding his boxers to the mix and fiddling with the shower until it gushed into action. He climbed in and simply stood under the cooling jets of water, longer than he could even guess. Pools of dirt-clouded water gurgled over his feet into the drain, and it wasn't until the water was clear that he decided to search for shampoo.

Naruto's was musky and thick—Sasuke inhaled deeply while he rubbed a palm-full through his hair, scrubbing madly at it, urging out the clumps of dried blood and dirt that hadn't been forced out by the shower head alone.

He rinsed his hair and added a small bit of conditioner, hoping to contain the static he knew would affect his hair now that he was living in a humid place. Naruto's body wash was an intoxicating mix of mints and soap, and it was thick and creamy against his skin. He lathered it over his skin and let the foam wash away under the cool water that still trickled over him from above.

It wasn't long before the water started to turn icy, and when he was sure the conditioner was completely washed from his hair he turned off the faucet and took his time drying himself and his shoulder-length hair.

He felt clean and fresh, and the thick smell of peppermint was almost overpowering as he held up the two pairs of jeans Naruto had brought in, one being larger than the other. He chose the smaller of the two and slipped them on before pulling the black shirt over his head, searching somewhat absently for deodorant in a mirrored medicine cabinet to the side of the sink.

He found some and applied it, and after he put it back he leaned over to towel-dry his hair, surprised when a knock sounded from the door. He glared upwards before standing straight and running a hand through his hair, reaching forward with his other hand to unlock the door and open it.

"I'm _really_ sorry I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed and—" Naruto was standing outside of the door and he had changed as well, now wearing a richer pair of denims and an oversized t-shirt that read, in thick bold letters, 'the Ramones'.

Sasuke stared as Naruto's lips paused mid-sentence, his cobalt eyes scanning him like he was some sort of enigma. It went on for moment before Sasuke raised an eyebrow and snorted. The noise brought Naruto's eyes upwards and they narrowed.

"You…look _really_ good in my clothes," he stated, and Sasuke felt his cheeks flush, that comment being the absolute last thing he had expected. He frowned and gripped the doorknob.

"I'm fine," he said suddenly, and he closed the door and locked it again, although instead of returning to his hair he just stared at it, feeling embarrassed. He didn't move until he heard Naruto sift away, and he turned to look at himself again in the mirror.

It wasn't his style but…it _did_ look good.

But he always looked good.

Well, when he wasn't suffering through off-roading, police chases and concussions.

He found hair gel buried in a lower cabinet and effectively shaped his hair, framing his face and giving a little shape to the back. When it looked decent enough he folded his towel and left it on the counter, and then gathered up his dirty clothes. He figured he could leave them in his room until he found the washer and dryer—he intended to keep at least _one_ outfit that was his.

Naruto wasn't in their shared room when he entered, although by this time he had gotten over the earlier comment. Naruto's side was a stuffed sort of tidy—and obvious hurried attempt at cleaning. He probably hadn't been expecting a roommate.

Naruto's side was plain and if it wasn't for the crumpled bedding and desk complete with a computer it would have looked more like an area designated for storage more than a human being. There was only one poster on the wall, and it was of Puss in Boots from the Shrek movies, his eyes big and bulging and irresistible. Well, Sasuke could resist that look. In fact, he was glaring rather cavalierly at the poster wondering why a high school student would have it hanging over their bed.

A sound from the doorway broke his concentration and he turned to see that it was Naruto, and apparently he had noticed Sasuke's distaste at the artwork. He laughed and grinned.

"Eh, 'das not mine'?" he quoted, and then shook his head before his expression became more serious. "No, really. It's Kiba's. He's always putting weird animal shit everywhere," he explained and he raised an eyebrow at it himself. "My room was no exception."

Sasuke nodded although he debated taking the poster down and burning it if he ever had a day alone in the house. He blinked the thought away and turned to his bed, noting that there was a fresh set of linen stacked on top, along with a pillow. Naruto had taken to rummaging in their shared closet, and when he poked his head out after Sasuke had begun to make his bed.

"Blue, green—choose your poison," he said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Your comforter," Naruto clarified.

"Blue."

Naruto disappeared into the closet once again and didn't emerge until Sasuke was finished with the sheets. He heard a few things fall and even more things jumble about and wondered if there was even any room in there for himself and his soon-to-be wardrobe.

Assuming it would be figured out later in the evening, Sasuke took the giant blue comforter from Naruto's grasp and laid it out content in a minimal way. It wasn't _his_ room, and he already missed the sanctity of his home. Especially with a fictional cat staring at him from across the way.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke nodded after he grabbed his wallet from his dirt-smeared jeans. He frowned after he remembered that the police officer had taken his license the day before.

Naruto seemed to read his thoughts because in moments the identification card was in front of him and the blond was smiling brightly. "Kakashi got them back yesterday, but you were out and…well, I wasn't going to dig through your pocket," he said, and Sasuke only stared before he tucked the card into its rightful place. Afterwards he put his wallet into the back pocket of the denims he was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said, and Naruto nodded.

"So, you can drive or I can get Kiba to, or we can take the bus," he said, and Sasuke stopped in his pursuit and raised his eyebrow.

"You seriously don't have a license?" he asked and the blond shrugged. "I never needed one."

Sasuke didn't move at the explanation, another question plaguing his thoughts.

"Can you drive?"

Naruto stared at him skeptically before his expression turned playful. "Want to teach me?"

"Not really," Sasuke licked his lips and walked past the blond, following the hallway back to the stairwell, and then made his way down to the living room. It was virtually empty, something he found bizarre considering so many people lived in the house.

It seemed like the aggression from earlier had relieved itself somewhat, and judging by the stack of boxes by the door, Naruto's prediction about Kakashi winning the argument seemed to prove correct. He intended on asking Naruto about that while they were out, only because it had been bothering him.

Why was Iruka so intent of taking Naruto away? And what exactly was 'away'? And in the car, Kiba had even asked if 'it was that time again'. What had that meant?

"Are you okay to drive?" Hinata came out of the living room with a credit card and a set of keys in her hand, and her faded amethyst eyes dodged back and forth between both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and took the keys.

"As long as whoever owns the car is alright with me driving," he said, and Hinata smiled. "Yeah, just be back before it gets too dark," she said, as if there was some sort of known curfew in the house. Naruto smiled and took the Visa from her before taking Sasuke's wrist and leading him towards the kitchen and towards the back patio door.

Kiba and Sakura were seated at the dining room table having a somewhat serious conversation, and Iruka, Kakashi, and Sai were nowhere to be found.

"We'll be back in a while," Naruto said, and the two nodded.

"Be careful," Sakura said and then added. "And please, God, be a better driver than Kiba."

The brunet frowned and let his forehead fall against the table top before shaking it. "I am a _good_ driver."

Naruto laughed and waved goodbye before leading Sasuke outside, and he didn't bother to say anything to them. He felt like an awkward houseguest and he was tired, even though he felt rejuvenated thanks to Sakura's healing abilities.

The patio was wide and turned into a sidewalk that weaved around the house to a back garage attached to an alleyway behind the house.

"We use the back garage because it's easier for cars to be broken into in front," he explained, and Sasuke nodded even though he knew Naruto didn't see him. As they turned the corner to enter the small building he tugged his arm back from Naruto's grip, and the blond just continued forward, opening the doors and revealing a Legacy.

Sasuke snorted, not surprised. A station wagon seemed perfect for the small club of self-proclaimed superheroes—what better than to blend in with the public? He snorted and found his way to the driver's seat while Naruto climbed in beside him, fastening himself into place.

"I don't know where we are going," he said, and Naruto pointed backwards.

"Out of the garage first," he said, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Turn out here," Naruto pointed to the alleyway end and motioned for him to turn right. Sasuke obeyed and followed a winding road around to a main one and paused slightly before.

"Where do I go now?" Sasuke asked, needing to know if he needed the right or left lane. When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke glanced over to him. "Hey," he said, but to his surprise Naruto was staring at him, his blue eyes narrowed and serious.

"Wherever you want," the blond said simply, and Sasuke felt his heart pulse as if Naruto were offering him some sort of freedom. A car sped around them from behind and the intersection ahead of them was full of rush hour traffic. Sasuke inhaled deeply before glancing back to the road, and then back towards Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Naruto looked out of the front window, his expression concentrated and thoughtful.

"I knew since I first met you," he said, "I felt it. You're just like me. Only you have a choice. You don't have to stay," he said, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

How had he known? Sasuke admitted that he was always irritated, and that having to leave his home so suddenly had affected him greatly. He wanted a normal life—but one that was different than the one he had before. His small town had been boring and he had hated the idea of a future being laid out for him.

But being suddenly thrown into a mess of psychics and powers, and ranks and divisions—enemies and lists and all sorts of things he didn't understand, he did feel caged in a way. But not the way Naruto meant it.

"It's your choice," Naruto said.

And Sasuke wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

**a/n:** Okay, kind of informative chapter, setting the scene, 'getting to knooow you, getting to know all abooout you...' and so on so forth. LOL

But we can already see a spark between Naruto and Sasuke whihc is reason for two thumbs up! Go me!

**SPOILERS for real Naruto:**

Anime: Did anyone else go googley eyed when Sora and Naruto were rolling around on the rooftop? What crazy yaoi animator managed to get into the staff over there??

Manga: Okay, a few thoughts.

Sasuke told Mr. Eight-tailed demon that he was going to 'capture' him. That's good! He doesn't want to kill him! My hope has been revivied.

So...one of two things to happen...

Konoha will get attacked while Naruto is away and he will come back to the destruction. (which could lead to him seeing Sasuke in the Akatsuki cloak and automatically blaming him)

Or two, he'll show up and save the day. Or try.

Or three even--he may have to give himself up to save the village!!

OMG.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrong Side of Normal**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M...later

**Comments:** Thank you for all of your reviews! Wahoo.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"It's your choice," Naruto said, and suddenly his words were echoing in Sasuke's head.

_You're just like me._

"Don't say stupid things," Sasuke said and he turned his attention back towards the road as a car curved around their parked one. "How do you get to wherever it is we're going?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before a slight smile made his lips curl upward. "I was positive that you didn't want to be here," he said, and he sounded a bit like he couldn't believe Sasuke was choosing to stay.

"I don't," Sasuke stated. "Where do I go?" He glared at Naruto impatiently until the blond pointed to the intersection ahead and motioned for him to take a right turn at the light.

"After you turn get into the left lane," Naruto directed and then cocked his head sideways, his attention once again rooted on Sasuke. "If you don't want to be here, why stay?"

Sasuke snorted as he followed the directions and felt a familiar irritation tingling in his head. What was this, an interrogation?

"Because Itachi is out _there,"_ he said coolly and he turned the station wagon onto a side road that Naruto pointed at. Of course he didn't _want_ to be in a new place, with new people, with _powers_ and ranks and divisions…but he trusted that over being on his own, especially knowing that his brother was searching for him.

A thoughtful silence filled the car and Sasuke wondered for a moment if Naruto thought he had offended him. It seemed like it, because when Naruto spoke, he sounded hesitant.

"Who is Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had been under the impression that everyone knew who his brother was, but obviously he had assumed incorrectly. "You don't know?"

Naruto settled back against his seat and looked complacent. "Am I supposed to?"

Sasuke saw their destination peak over a small foothill in the distance; a large plethora of department stores in what looked to be an outdoor mall. He wasn't sure how to answer Naruto's question, especially because now he didn't feel like revealing much about himself if it wasn't already known.

"Hn." He turned the steering wheel smoothly and cruised though a congested little parking lot before finding a decent spot not too far from the doors. Naruto was glaring at him stubbornly.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that," he complained. Although Naruto wasn't entirely dense, "He's why Kakashi wanted to bring you here, right?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and decided that there wasn't really any way to avoid telling Naruto at least a little about Itachi. "He's my brother. He's on the 'lists' or whatever they're called, and I'd rather be someplace where he can't find me."

With that said he got out of the car and Naruto hurried to follow him. "Is he really dangerous? What does he do?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto came up beside him and frowned. "You ask too many questions."

Cool air assaulted them from within the towering department store that Sasuke had taken the initiative to enter and Naruto grasped his wrist lightly when he attempted to veer left.

"Men's is this way," he said and Sasuke shook his hand free of Naruto's warmth. Naruto didn't seem to notice the gesture, that or he ignored it, as he continued to ramble on. "I'm just curious. Kakashi was really worried about you and he doesn't get worked up that often."

This made Sasuke halt in his steps and raise a skeptical eyebrow at Naruto. "I don't even _know_ Hatake."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "He was really worried. At least that's what Kiba said," Naruto explained and then he imitated Kiba's voice. "_'I don't know when Hinata and I will be back but Kakashi's sure got a soft spot for this kid. It looks like he's in a lot of trouble…'_"

"Hm." Sasuke stared for a minute, chewing on Naruto's words mentally. It bothered him that Kakashi knew him somehow and that he had no idea what their relationship was, if one existed at all. It made Sasuke nervous to think there was someone who knew both him and his brother so well; it made him feel like he was walking on eggshells.

Naruto was quiet suddenly as if he had decided not to push the topic. Sasuke felt awkward with the blond trailing him up and down the clothing aisles, making comments about the items Sasuke was inclined to pick up. As he reached for a light blue pair of jeans Naruto clicked his tongue.

"You're too pale for light jeans," he noted and he seemed to sense Sasuke's irritation before he could even manage a good glare. "I mean, look in a mirror. My jeans look really good on you."

Sasuke stared before shaking his head. "You're an idiot." He continued raking through the cubbies of different jeans and saw Naruto frown from beside him.

"I'm serious," he said.

Sasuke snorted. "So am I. And your jeans are too big."

Naruto glanced down at his waist and pouted. "You're not saying I'm fat, are you? Because that would mean."

A memory of lean muscles and a hinted tattoo revived itself in Sasuke's head and he mentally answered, _definitely not fat._ His lips spoke something different. "You said it, not me."

He pulled a soft navy blue polo shirt from a spiral; rack and rested it over his arm, continuing his search. As he reached for another hanger Naruto caught his wrist, forming a circle around it with his thumb and forefinger and jostling it around within.

"Look at this," he said, and he made it very obvious that Sasuke did have a very thin frame for a boy his age. "_This_ is not healthy. _This_ is your body telling you to eat more…or drink more milk or something," he said, and Sasuke stared at him, wondering if he was always so talkative.

"I mean," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'd be afraid of my brother too if I was a stick like you," Sasuke frowned, "And you know, if I _had_ a brother…"and Sasuke jerked his hand away.

"I am _not_ afraid of my brother," he said hastily, and then added, "Look, can you go bother someone else until I am done?"

Naruto was taken aback and Sasuke knew that his irritation was translating. Naruto parted his lips, "Are you mad—"

"Yes. I'm irritated. Now go find something else to do and I'll find you when I'm done." His words were clipped and Naruto's lips came together quickly, the blond looking slightly upset.

"Alright…" he said, and he made sure that Sasuke had the credit card before wandering away, glancing back once before deciding that Sasuke was serious. When Sasuke was sure Naruto was gone he let out a sigh and continued to rifle through the men's section until he was satisfied with his selection. He found sleepwear and boxers, too, and even a pair of sneakers.

He wasn't about to run up Hatake's card, but he was going to make up for everything he had lost.

It took him about a half hour to finish his shopping and he found himself at the register soon after, his stomach starting to feel the pains of hunger. He hadn't had an opportunity to eat for the longest time he realized, and he wondered what he could expect for dinner.

When all of his clothes were folded and bagged, he paid and gathered them, wondering how he intended on finding Naruto. That was something he hadn't thought of. He didn't have a cell phone and he wasn't sure where to begin looking. And now that he had three bags of clothes he didn't feel like wandering around the store playing Marco Polo.

"Are you ready to head home?"

Naruto was beside him suddenly, relieving him of one of the bags he was carrying. Sasuke was grateful he didn't have to go searching for the blond, so he didn't question how Naruto had arrived so conveniently. And since his mood had calmed, Naruto's had as well; a realization that led Sasuke to an interrogation of his own.

"Why do you take Ritalin?" he asked, although it came out much more like a statement. Naruto followed him to the car, obviously having forgotten where they had parked. He set the bag down as Sasuke unlocked and opened the trunk, putting his own bags inside.

"Kakashi seems to think it helps," he answered, although his voice wasn't very confident with the answer. After a minute he spoke again. "I think…you and I have the opposite problems with our powers," he stated, and lifted the last bag into the trunk before closing it.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, skeptical about how Naruto had narrowed his hypothesis down. They both got into the car before the blond continued.

"You're power doesn't seem very active, it seems…and mine doesn't have an off button."

While it was the truth, Sasuke got offended. Without meaning to Naruto had struck the nail straight on the head. He tensed in his seat as the words sank in. _Not very active._

That had always been the problem.

He had always been the weakest.

Itachi had started a whirlwind effect when their parents had discovered his abilities. He had seen financial opportunities, life and death situations—everything. He could use it whenever and however he wanted, and for anything. But Sasuke…he was like the younger brother who barely got a slice of the family's genetic cake.

Even now his visions weren't perfect, or frequent, or for the most part, even relevant. And the fact that Naruto hadn't known him for more than one day and could _see_ that in him made him grip the steering wheel in frustration. He jerked the car into park and glowered at the blond, his eyes feeling overwrought as he narrowed them.

"Why do you keep talking like you know me?" He asked, and Naruto seemed surprised again, not knowing that his comment would bring about such a turbulent reaction. He raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't say you weren't talented, just that…well, can you have visions on cue?" Blue eyes looked uncertain and Sasuke was forced to remain silent as the answer to that question was a resounding 'no'. Naruto continued.

"I offended you, didn't I?"

Sasuke was still glaring at him. "For someone who specializes in reading other people, you certainly lack tact."

Naruto frowned as Sasuke grew more frustrated. He didn't have to explain himself, or even the fact that he wished he didn't even have the powers that he did. He hadn't met anyone worth proving anything to so far, and he hated the fact he was getting so riled up so quickly.

He was about to open his mouth when a surge of cold washed through his mind, like a brain freeze on a hot summer day. He glanced over at Naruto who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you feel that?" Sasuke almost whispered, and he didn't even know why. It was the same feeling he got walking home late at night, like someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck rooted upwards as he felt another wave of icy energy, and Naruto glanced around, as if trying to place what exactly was happening.

"Are you having a vision?" he asked quickly, and Sasuke shook his head after resting his palm against his forehead. Naruto leaned closer towards him, his features now starting to grow concerned. "What does it feel like?"

His voice sounded like maybe he hoped he could help.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to answer that question himself. His head felt numb, like something was pulling at it—it was a feeling like nothing he had felt before. He parted his lips and tried to explain it.

"It's cold. It feels like someone is playing tug-of-war with my brain," he clarified, or at least tried to. The feeling was intensifying and his temples were beginning to throb—like someone had cast a fishing line at his being and was slowly reeling him in.

"Oh God, make it stop," Naruto's words surprised Sasuke and he tore his eyes open to glance over at the blond, whose mouth was parted as he copied Sasuke's hand and grabbed his own head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he realized what was happening and was even more stunned to find that his own pain was fading. Naruto's ability as an empath…enabled him to take away the painful sensation in his head?

"It's a sensor," Naruto bit out and he gripped the seat beside him with his free hand. "Give me a minute," he managed and he took a few breaths, all while his teeth clenched tighter together. Sasuke was amazed to find that the numbness in his mind disappeared, and Naruto let out a ragged gasp as he rested his head against the back of his seat, taking short and uneven breaths.

"A-are you okay to drive yet," he meant to ask, but Sasuke could see that he was still struggling with whatever was happening. Even in his mental struggle, Naruto glanced over and cracked a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry. I got them out of your head. They won't be able to do much in mine…"

Sasuke wondered just what that meant. Naruto had said 'sensor'—someone was searching for him? Was _Itachi_ searching for him? He felt a raw chill race up his spine and he yanked his seatbelt across his chest before revving the car to a start. He didn't want to waste any time getting back to the house.

_I'm not _scared_ of my brother!_

Sasuke bit his lip. The only thing he was _scared_ of was admitting it.

He retraced his steps in getting out of the parking lot and he drove as swiftly as he could back to the main street they had come from. Naruto's expression had calmed and Sasuke glanced over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Naruto replied, still breathing tersely.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with that answer. He had no idea what was happening, and since it was his head someone was trying to mess with, he felt entitled to know. "Tell me what's going on," he demanded, and Naruto looked over to him, almost surprised to hear his voice sound so serious. His eyes clenched back closed and he gripped the side of the car before yelling, "Get _out_!"

Sasuke felt as though a rush of energy went with Naruto's words, and after a few moments of catching his breath, the blond seemed calmer.

"We're okay now," Naruto said. "Sensors um…they're used to find people. This one wasn't very strong so…I don't think it was your brother." Although Sasuke was relieved to hear that, it didn't explain how Naruto had pulled the feeling from him and taken it on himself.

"So what, you just yanked them into _your_ head?" It made no sense to him.

Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes. "You forget that I am A rank. I can do a lot more than just read people, you know," and then he licked his lips. "You should be thanking me. They won't find you because of me."

Sasuke glared as he turned onto the vaguely familiar neighborhood street. "Are you trying to say that I can't defend myself?" Sasuke was offended all over again. Was that Naruto's way of saying that Sasuke's mind was weak? That even if given the chance he couldn't fend of some kind of psychic intruder?

Naruto sat up in his seat, the spell obviously over. His eyes were narrowed, dark lashes framing sea-blue torrents of energy. "Why do you take everything so personally? You'd be ten times better than me at it if you had practice," Naruto stated and Sasuke was slightly surprised. Naruto frowned and continued. "You don't know how to use what you've got, so how can you get mad at me for wanting to protect you?"

Sasuke pulled into the garage and paused a minute, caught off guard by Naruto's words. "Jesus, next time I'll just let them find you," he said, and Sasuke was pretty sure it was his anger that Naruto was feeding off of.

The blond turned to the side and jerked open the door, and Sasuke was surprised to see him as upset as he was. He stepped out of the car shortly after and met Naruto in the back, unlocking the trunk for them both. A question suddenly struck him.

"How do you have experience in evading sensors?" he asked, and he felt a familiar tingle of raw nervous anxiety thrum through him. It was a fast emotion that zipped through him, one that hit him almost like a warning.

_Naruto is not what he seems. _

Naruto pulled out two of the bags and let out a harbored breath. "Sai already told you that I was pretty good at running away," he said smoothly, and before Sasuke had a chance to ask any of the hundred questions that popped in his mind Naruto was already walking towards the house.

Sasuke grabbed the remaining bag and closed the trunk, noting how quick their outing had been. The sun was only just beginning to set, and the colors were much more vibrant in this sky than that of his home town. He only watched for a moment before he followed the walkway to the house's backdoor, and entered.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Sakura was in the kitchen with Iruka, and they were both cooking something that smelled suspiciously like a top-pot beef stew. It made Sasuke's stomach feel heavy with vacancy, and he nodded. Iruka ducked down so that he could see Sasuke from beneath the hanging cabinets and pointed a ladle at him.

"It will be done soon so plan on being in the dining room in ten," he smiled, and Sasuke didn't make an effort to acknowledge him before continuing out into the living room, hoping to go and unpack as quickly as he was able. He was stopped by Kakashi however, who looked to be having a serious conversation with Naruto. His ears perked when he caught on to it.

"I promise that nothing out of the ordinary happened on our trip to the mall," Naruto said almost mechanically, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Now he wasn't even telling Kakashi about it? Sasuke debated stepping in, but Iruka called for Kakashi from the kitchen and the grey haired man left the living room shortly after, giving Naruto a weary look.

Sasuke was already halfway up the stars and Naruto was right behind him, and when they entered their room, Sasuke just started unpacking.

"If Kakashi knows someone is looking for you, he won't let you leave this house," Naruto said, breaking the silence. "Do what you want, but I'm being serious. I didn't lie to save face, if that's what you're thinking."

Sasuke snorted. "I never asked for your help."

Naruto stared at him from across the room. "I have to wait for you to _ask_ me?"

Sasuke continued folding his shirts into perfect little squares, ignoring Naruto's comment. He was too tired and hungry to argue.

"From now on we'll have it your way," Naruto said, and he sounded less angry and a bit more playful. "I won't ever step in unless you tell me to."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and was somewhat disappointed when he realized that Naruto couldn't see the action. "Whatever."

"I'm serious," Naruto said from the other side of the room. "One of these days, you'll be begging me for it."

Sasuke stopped folding his clothes abruptly and glanced backwards, an eyebrow raised dangerously. "Begging for _what_, exactly?"

Naruto, completely oblivious to the context of his phrase, straightened the sheets on his bed. "My help, obviously."

Sasuke stared at him for a minute before turning his head away, wondering how he had ended up in such a bizarre situation. The fact that someone was trying to find him still played uneasily on his mind but he tried to ignore it. And in reality, he was grateful that Naruto hadn't told Kakashi the truth.

The only thing he felt like he really had left was his freedom.

"It's time to eat," Kiba waltzed into their room as if it was his own and rubbed his hands together. "Are you guys coming?"

Sasuke turned to glare at the brunet and was slightly amused to realize that Naruto had beat him to the chase.

"Kiba. Why do you insist on _never_ knocking?" he asked, and Kiba laughed a little.

"Because then I'd miss out on getting lectured by you," he jested, and Naruto shook his head.

"Are you ready?" Naruto turned to Sasuke and without answering, Sasuke cruised past the both of them.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked and Naruto put a finger up to his chin as though he were mocking thoughtfulness.

"He's probably hungry," he said, and Kiba let out a long, "Oh," as if it made the most sense in the world.

Sasuke grimaced. "I'm right in front of both of you," he said agitatedly, and he could feel Naruto grin from behind him.

The kitchen was full of aroma's that would make even the most well-fed man salivate and Sasuke was on the verge of sacrificing his manners when the stew, rolls, fresh vegetables and fruit was placed around the large dining table like a buffet. He seated himself next to Hinata however, and Sai, content in believing if there was anyone in the room who _wouldn't_ be overly talkative, it would be them.

Iruka was the last one to arrive at the table as he came bearing silverware, and Sakura and Kakashi worked on getting the stew poured for everyone while all of the other bowls got passed around, like they were a family celebrating Thanksgiving. He silently wondered if this was how every dinner was.

"Alright, I hope everyone enjoys it," Sakura said happily, and spoons clinked against bowls and forks prodded against plates as everyone jumped in to devour the delicious homemade catering.

Sasuke downed a spoonful of the stew and was instantly satisfied, surprised that someone as young as Sakura could cook so well. He hadn't known any girls at his school that could cook; most of the families at his academy had been rich and in all honesty he doubted even their parents could cook either.

"So, when are you leaving, Iruka?" Sai's voice was a burst of cynicism from next to Sasuke and as placid as Sasuke's nature was, even he couldn't help but turn his head, eyebrow raised.

The slurping and clinking dimmed a bit as the question seemed to be very direct, and Sasuke knew immediately that Sai did not like the older man. Kakashi butted in, his expression verging exasperated.

"Soon enough, Sai."

Obviously this was a recurring occurrence. There was a pause and Naruto spoke from the other side of the table, pronged carrot in hand.

"What's an 'inspection committee'?" He asked, and both adult's eyes widened slightly.

"You don't know?" Kiba asked over the table, and Naruto frowned.

"Why would I?"

Kiba shook his head and Sasuke wondered why Naruto didn't either. It occurred to him that it seemed like out of everyone, Naruto had come to the house most recently. Which was interesting considering how powerful he seemed to be, at least on some level.

"Naruto is like you," Hinata said quietly from beside him. "He hasn't lived in houses like this either," she said and Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, watching as he and Kiba verbally bantered. He would have never guessed.

"Alright both of you," Kakashi interrupted, and Iruka sighed. Sai butted in.

"We don't need to be inspected," he said, and Iruka frowned.

"You killed an officer and damaged government property—" he said, most likely referring to federal vehicles.

"They were bad cops," Kiba countered and Iruka spoke over him in return.

"—_and_, crooked or not, the federal government has its hands tied when it comes to psychic facilities."

There was a pause. "We're a safe house, not a facility," Sakura said casually, and she scooped a few more pieces on fruit onto her plate. Kakashi sighed, and it was obvious to Sasuke that he hadn't wanted to have this conversation, especially at dinner.

"It doesn't matter. You've been tagged and the best way to deal with it is to just sit back and let them find nothing to label any of you 'dangerous'." Iruka looked nervous, even if his words were confident.

Naruto swallowed audibly before speaking again. "So…the government is sending people here to monitor us?" That's the most he got out of what everyone had said, and Iruka nodded.

"Yes. But you're leaving with me."

A fork dropped and Sasuke glanced up from a spoonful of savory beef to notice it was Kakashi's that had fallen. The eye that Sasuke had recognized as red earlier was covered with a handkerchief and his other was impassively half-mast, irritation obvious on his features despite the fact his face looked completely placid.

"…I am?" Naruto asked and Kakashi frowned.

"No, you're not."

Sasuke glanced over to Naruto, who looked like a child caught in a legal battle. Just what was the big deal anyway?

"Kakashi, we _talked _about this—" Iruka began.

"—_and_ I won. Or did you forget that—"

"Guys." Sakura's voice cut like a knife through butter and both of the older men silenced themselves before sharing a look that implied they would be having a serious talk later in the evening. Naruto looked slightly bewildered at the other end of the table, and Kiba was trying to bring his spirits back up.

"So, what are you doing after dinner?" Kiba asked, as if he had some secret plans to divulge. Naruto finished the last bite of roll on his plate and smiled, although it wasn't his normal smile. It was diluted somehow.

"Going to sleep. I'm pretty tired," he said and Kiba frowned a bit, looking as though he wanted to push the subject but didn't.

The meal was so good that nothing but empty plates lined the table, and Sakura made Sai help her collect dishes as Kakashi and Iruka made for the door. "Naruto, come here," Iruka said, and Sasuke watched how Naruto's eyes sank a little, as if his entire suture rested on the conversation that was about to take place. When they disappeared form the dining room, Sasuke noticed that Kiba was eyeing him.

"It's been like this for forever," he said, referring to Naruto's living situation. "Naruto doesn't really talk about it, but he's never lived in the same place for very long. Kakashi's trying to break that habit," he explained, and Sasuke snorted.

"I never asked," he said shortly, and Kiba snorted.

"Yeah, well he's your roommate. Try not to be such an ice prince," he said, and he stood up, preparing to help in the kitchen. Hinata had left at some point to do the same, and Sasuke felt nothing but exhaustion overwhelm him. Like Naruto, he just wanted to go to bed.

He got up and wandered into the living room, escaping the laughter and loud clanging of cleaning that sounded from the kitchen, and paused when he heard voices from outside. He had never been the type to eavesdrop, and he hadn't intended to become one. But Iruka's voice was loud, and Sasuke couldn't deny his curiosity.

"What if they figure it out?" he asked, and Kakashi's voice was strong in refute.

"Then we'll figure it out then. This should be Naruto's choice, not ours," he said, and Sasuke saw Naruto between the crack in the door, looking resolved.

"I…I want to stay," he said, and Sasuke saw Iruka roll his eyes.

"Naruto, it's _dangerous_," he said and Kakashi cut him off.

"And you'll_ get_ to stay, Naruto. You can go to bed now," his voice was clipped, like he wanted to deal with Iruka on his own. Sasuke took a few steps up the stairs and Naruto came in from the front, glancing up at him with a worried look as if asking, '_how much did you hear?'_

Sasuke shook his head and continued up the stairs. It was strange having Naruto follow. He had never shared a room with anyone and it made him feel, well…watched.

Naruto closed the door behind them and stretched, still looking slightly defeated even though he had gotten his way.

"What are you so upset about if you get to stay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto wandered into their shared closet and Sasuke heard him reply, "Iruka's like my dad. It's hard to say no to people you care about."

Sasuke didn't ask anymore questions concerning that. Instead, he brought up something else that had been bugging him. "Earlier today, you said that I could be ten times better than you if I practiced," he said. "How so?"

Naruto came out of the closet with flannel pants on and a t-shirt in his hands, a sight that made Sasuke focus intently on Naruto's blue eyes. "You should ask Kakashi," he suggested. "But I know that visionaries are said to have the most potential out of any psychic," he said and he pulled his shirt over his head and wandered towards the door.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth," he said, and Sasuke nodded. He changed quickly and went to the bathroom as soon as Naruto had returned, and was a little surprised when their shared room was completely dark when he returned, Naruto already asleep on his bed.

Sasuke frowned, still feeling an awkward tension, wondering if Naruto was really asleep, or merely pretending. His breathing didn't look as though it had a rhythm and he couldn't even begin to explain to himself why he felt nervous all of the sudden, or why he even cared.

But even though Naruto had said he was going to stay, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like fate had other plans.

* * *

**a/n:** So, un-beta'd. I'm sorry if there are some typos, LOL. Which I'm sure there are. Even beta'd I still find them, haha. (Enter world's WORST TYPIST EVER)

Okay, so another semi-informative 'getting to know you' chapter, but only because when the agents come, as opposed to AIYH, it's going to be action from there on out. And they'll be arriving in the next chapter so, hey! But it's fun developing Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. It's exciting for me to write something where the relationship is a little mroe fast-moving, too. Although because I'm used to taking forever to build up their love life, I always feel like I rush things in WSON. I dunno.

:contemplates:

ZOMG! I have been trying for the LIFE of me to finish the next chapter of Dead Weight. It's like 7 pages long and will NOT come out. Weirdest thing ever, I swear. I'm not the type to get writer's block at all. Hopefully it will pop out in the next week or so.

**Naruto Spoilers:**

**Anime:**

Okay. I'm not gonna lie. I honestly and truly thought that Sora was going to be another Jinchu. When the whole, 'we put Kyuubi in him' turned out being the plot twist I kind of wanted to punch a baby (thank you Dane Cook for such an appropriate analogy). But I guess it's kind of cool having an opporutnity for all Naru's teammates to see him being stronger than the fox, suppressing it and all. Although I was kind of hoping that moment would come later down the line. But hey, here's to hoping for the manga. :holds up imaginary wine glass:

OH MAN. And the opening featured clips from the second Ship. movie! I almost did a cartwheel out of my chair, I'm telling you. I was like, "Sasuke AND Naruto??WHEEE!" And Naruto's little look in the preview when they run past each other...!! "...Sasuke?" DAGH.

Yeah, I won't lie. I fangirled.

Only it was contained because my roommate was still asleep. Man. And you know we won't get to see it until next year...! :sigh:

**Manga:**

Best moment ever was when Naruto said something like, "This is _not_ a game of Whack-A-Mole!" Hahahaha. Poor kid. He's going to make the best Toad Sage ever, I'm telling you. I'm ready for him to finally get some real powers going and I'm glad Kishi is giving him some screen time, too. He's just the best kid ever. You really WANT to see him succeed.

Aaaaaand...I think that's all for now.

:loves you all:


	5. Chapter 5

**Wrong Side of Normal**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M...for maybe adult situations, LOL

**Comments:** No I haven't given up on my stories, yes I did encounter strain in my personal life, and things seem to be getting back on track so updates should never (hopefully) take that long again. I found out that I graduate in June instead of the end of next year so my homework load had significantly skyrocketed into oblivion, but I will survive!

:busts out Aretha Franklin:

Okay, here's a **recap** from the last chapter because it's been...ages:

Sasuke and Naruto went shopping to make up for Sasuke's poor lost suitcase and Sasuke kind of sort of came to terms with being afraid of his brother for reasons yet unknown. On the drive home they encountered someone or something trying to get into Sasuke's head, trying to locate him, but Naruto skillfully diverted the presence to his own mind where he stated, "The sensor won't be able to do much in my head..." The feeling faded, although Sasuke was left wondering why Naruto had experience with sensor-type psychics, to which Naruto only answered, "Sai told you I was good at running away." But from 'what' and 'who' and the 'why' still plague Sasuke's mind, making him suspicious on some levels of his roommate.

The 'family' had dinner and it was announced that an inspection committee was going to be coming, to which Iruka and Kakashi again started arguing about whether or not Naruto would be staying in the house or leaving. Sasuke notices the toll it takes on Naruto, and when they finally end up going to sleep, he wonders if Naruto is really sleeping at all, and if he will end up staying or leaving.

Thank you for all of your reviews and patience. I love you all very much and I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Sasuke, get away from there!"_

The voice cut through his mind like a dagger, but even still, he couldn't bring himself to wake from his dream. It was a memory, and one he had stowed away long ago; one he didn't necessarily _want_ to remember.

"_I told you, Sasuke. Itachi's things…don't touch them."_

His mother looked down at him with serious eyes, their usual kindness warped into something more afraid then anything else. If Sasuke hadn't turned to meet her gaze after her outburst, she probably would have snatched up his wrist, preventing him from rifling through his older brother's belongings.

He had only been looking for a souvenir, after all.

He had been so excited to hear that his brother was coming home for break from college, but it seemed as though he was the only one. His parents were unusually somber and his mother had worked desperately hard to keep Sasuke busy and _away_ from the older boy, even going as far as to send him out to run errands in their father's Mercedes.

Her plan would have worked if Itachi Uchiha hadn't caught wind of it, and being the clever older brother Sasuke knew him to be, he wasn't surprised when the college-student ended up running errands with him. He had already been seated in the car when Sasuke plodded out to it, and it had brought a smile to his face.

"_Sasuke…what did our parents tell you?"_

They had been talking about silly things for the majority of the car ride, and when Itachi's voice suddenly became serious, it startled Sasuke. He had even turned from staring at the light—waiting for it to turn green—to view his brother's normally impassive face. A face that was now almost as serious as his mother's.

"_What are you talking about?"_ He had responded. He hadn't any idea what his older brother was asking. Itachi looked grave and bit his lip. Sasuke noticed but was startled by a car horn behind him, signaling that the light had turned. He drove forward and the drive was silent, at least until he arrived at the mall and parked.

Itachi had grabbed his wrist.

"_You're just like me."_

Itachi had said that. Strange, even in his dream he recognized that Naruto had said the same thing. But the memory continued, unhitched.

"_What do you—"_

Itachi's free had curved around to grab the collar of his shirt and Sasuke felt his eyes grow wide. Bold red irises stared intently at him, his older brother's lips curved into a frown. A chill ran up his spine and came crashing back down.

"_Sasuke…"_ Itachi's voice was soothing—it wasn't coming from his lips. It was inside Sasuke's head. It made him jerk backwards and struggle from the overbearing grip.

"_Let go of me, Itachi—"_

But Itachi didn't let go.

"_You have to give them to me, Sasuke…"_

He didn't know what his brother was talking about.

"_Sasuke!"_

The voice inside of his head jerked him awake and he was breathing hard, grateful that his mind had finally been set free from that dream. It was rare that he remembered anything about his brother. He had spent the majority of his older life trying not to think about him—not out of fear, but out of the understanding that with everything he had, he hated the man.

Sasuke's hands clutched his pillow and morning light was barely peaking in through the window in the room. It smelled like bacon and washing detergent, and he heard the low rumble of laundry tumbling about in the room adjacent to his and Naruto's.

Naruto.

Sasuke lifted his head just enough to try and get a view of his roommate, hoping he hadn't woke him. He had a habit of talking through nightmares, and the fact he was a visionary didn't help that fact. Naruto looked snug in his bedding, however, and Sasuke could even see the slight rise and fall of his chest that hinted he was deep asleep.

The house was still and practically silent, and he could feel beads of sweat tickling his collar bone underneath his shirt. The covers were crumpled at his feet and he quickly pulled them up around him, feeling embarrassed. It had been a while since he had a nightmare formed from a memory.

A low mumble brought his attention once again to Naruto, who twisted around so that they were now facing each other, though Sasuke was the only one awake. His blood was still pumping at the memory of his brother's scarlet eyes and he tried to shake the feeling.

"If you take a picture it will last longer, you know."

The voice caught him by surprise, and it took him a moment to realize that Naruto was awake. His impossibly blue eyes almost glimmered from across the room, and as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he saw a smirk curve the blond's lips.

"Who would want a picture of you?" he said a bit coldly and Naruto's expression faked insult. Sasuke stared at him a moment longer before Naruto sunk his head deeper into his pillow, looking more concerned than playful.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Sasuke snorted before turning onto his back, irritated. Of course his nightmare had woken up Naruto. He was an empath after all. But still, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Itachi was _never_ something he wanted to talk about.

"Alright, alright," Naruto took the hint. Sasuke stared at the ceiling above his bed as he heard Naruto shift under his comforter, probably trying to get comfortable before falling back asleep. "We don't know each other very well but… if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

Sasuke snorted. How many times he had heard that in his life he couldn't even count. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to his roommate's blanket-covered form though, his expression softening somewhat. The only people who had ever said that to him were adults; counselors. Never someone his own age, and never someone out of honesty.

He opened his mouth, tempted to say 'thank you' but debating it in his head. The decision was lost to him when the bedroom door flew open, slamming so hard against the wood paneling behind it that he could hear splintering.

"Naruto, we're leaving. Now." It was Iruka, followed very closely by an unnerved Kakashi. Sasuke's head turned to see Naruto sit up from his bed, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Kakashi stepped in front of him, the expression on his face something that even Sasuke would find hard to compete with.

"Iruka, if you take him from here, he will _never_ learn how to control it—"

"Are you kidding me?" Iruka snapped, and he tossed a pair of jeans to Naruto who looked distressed. Sasuke felt his pain. He wondered why his powers concerning empathy were such a stigma to begin with—why Iruka was so hesitant to let him stay. Kakashi looked bitterly serious.

"I'm not going to have this argument again with you, Iruka." The tone of his voice made even Sasuke shiver. He never imagined that Kakashi could sound so intimidating. Iruka was obviously used to it.

"What's going on?" Sasuke sat up, the nervous anxiety from the room finally becoming too much for him to bear. Naruto glanced over to him a bit wistfully before Iruka thrust a t-shirt at him and he was forced to turn his attention away in order to catch it. Iruka was pulling at Naruto's sleeve and tugging him towards the door as soon as he pulled it over his head, and Sasuke grew agitated at being ignored.

"_What_ is going on—"

Kakashi held a hand up to Sasuke in a way that made his throat go dry. The older man was giving off such a frightening aura that it made the room feel ten degrees cooler and even Naruto was staring up at the grey-haired man with a worried expression, obviously overwhelmed.

"Iruka, think about what you're doing. Really _think_ about it," Kakashi resolved and his words sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine. Iruka tossed a willful glance at Naruto and his eyes narrowed. "Do you feel them yet?"

Sasuke saw a weary and surprised expression cross Kakashi's face before he felt his own concern pull his eyes towards Naruto. His roommate looked caught between how to answer as both Iruka and Kakashi weighed him down with forceful eyes, and before long blue eyes submitted to burning holes into the carpet. "Yes."

Sasuke frowned. _Feel who?_

"How many?" Kakashi's sudden invested interest made Sasuke pull himself to his feet. Naruto caught Kakashi's eyes and Iruka looked almost smug.

"I don't' know… a few? Maybe more?" He sounded reluctant to admit it Sasuke could see it in the way Naruto was standing, that although he looked very serious, the situation was weighing on him. Iruka looked devastatingly obstinate as he shoved Naruto towards the bedroom door.

"Go get in the car, Naruto." He said, and he twisted to meet Kakashi's hardened glare, not fixing to give in. "I really appreciate all that you've done, and I know what a sacrifice to your pride it has been to let Naruto stay here. I get it. But _you_ felt it, too. They've got a Strategist with them—and at least an A rank!"

"You can't feel that—you're only thinking of the files you read," Kakashi argued. Sasuke was amazed at this point in time that no one in the house had woken up and come to see what was wrong. Iruka frowned and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Naruto, who was edging out of the bedroom door, staring at the window in the rear of the room.

"It's… not the government…" he said almost so softly that Sasuke's ears barely picked it up. The look in his eyes was enough to make Sasuke jog over towards him, all while Kakashi and Iruka became suddenly quiet and whipped their attention to the window. The skeleton of a tree lit by moonlight wavered in a night breeze and the steady creaking of ruffled branches and leaves filled the silence. An eerie feeling seemed to suffocate the room, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, effectively snapping his attention away from the reflection of the moon's light on the carpet beside his bed.

"Hinata," Naruto said suddenly, his blue eyes wide. "Hinata!" He yanked himself out of Sasuke's grasp and stumbled out into the hallway, and Sasuke didn't waste any time trying to decide whether or not to follow. The hairs on the back of his neck had begun to stand in paranoia, but he could feel it.

Something was coming.

He took off after Naruto, glancing over the banister to the downstairs living room. Everything was pitch black. He hadn't felt anything strange until Naruto had said something—had the memory of Itachi distracted him _that_ much? Still, now that he felt it, his breathing came faster and his lips pursed. He had to focus; he had to stay calm.

Naruto practically kicked open the door to Hinata's room and Sasuke came up behind him, watching as Kakashi and disappeared down the hallway, most likely to wake anyone that wasn't already. Sasuke stood watch by the door, his fingers resting on the cool trim of the hardwood beside him.

"Hinata, get up!"

Naruto rushed over to her bedside and wrapped a hand around her wrist, pulling her up and out from underneath the covers. She let out a shriek of surprise as Naruto tugged her forward, and Sasuke could see the estranged and almost feral look in Naruto's eyes. There was a fear, an anxiety. An expression that told Sasuke that somehow this situation was familiar to Naruto. He narrowed his eyes. _What did that mean…?_

And as though he was hit with a blast of icy wind, Sasuke felt it.

A whole new sense of unease as a surge of uncontrolled power bolted into the room. Loose energy. The type of feeling he remembered getting one hot summer day when a thunderstorm had passed through his town, the electricity swarming through the clouds making his hair stand on end. Goosebumps prickled on his arms and he couldn't tear his eyes from the window, even as Naruto shoved Hinata past him, blue eyes connecting with his own in some sort of recognition.

A dark shadow blotted out the bright light of the moon as a bulky mass landed on the outside of the window, perched almost effortlessly on the triangular rooftop landing outside. A dark cloak rose and fell like a wet flag, the wind pulling great strides to lift it into the air.

Sasuke's breathing stilled.

"…I-itachi…" His lips barely made room for the words to leave. The night—the one he refused to remember—everything was so similar. The cloak was the same—even the insignia. As it billowed in the wind he caught the red outline of a cloud emblem surrounded by a fabric made from the darkest blue.

"Sasuke!" And at once Naruto was in front of him, those unbelievably cerulean eyes bearing holes into him, snapping him out of his thoughts; away from his surprise. A warm hand clasped around his wrist and Naruto pushed him backwards, so much that he tumbled out of the room only to catch himself awkwardly against the outer railing.

"That hurt, you idiot!" he hissed, but his comment was lost when Naruto yanked the door closed and glanced back down at him, pulling him back up with the wrist Sasuke hadn't realized he had never released.

"We have to…" Naruto's head darted back and forth, as if debating on which way to go, before tugging Sasuke forward. "We need to find the others," he re-stated, and Sasuke frowned.

"What is going on?" his voice was far from friendly, and he didn't care one bit. He let Naruto lead the way downstairs but shook his wrist free as soon as they reached the bottom of the steps. "Naruto—"

"I don't know who they're after—probably Hinata—but once I get you to Kakashi I've got to… I've got to go." To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's words were very firm. He could tell the blond was still apprehensive, but it was as if a maturity had washed over him completely, and given him priorities. And somehow, Sasuke was one of them.

"I'm not some girl," Sasuke twisted his hand away as Naruto made another effort to grab it and from upstairs, the splintering of wood sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. "What the hell is going on…?" He glanced up and Naruto seized the moment to grab Sasuke's arm.

Almost dragging him down the hallways to the kitchen Naruto yanked Sasuke against him, and into a shadow created by the girth of the stairwell above them. "Naru—"

"Shut up." Naruto's voice had never been so demanding, not that Sasuke had known him for a long period of time. Naruto twisted his head to look Sasuke seriously in the eyes. "They _kill_ people like you and me, Sasuke. Just trust me and be _quiet_," his voice was barely above a whisper as he glanced out into the living room where a shadow was moving slowly towards the spot they had decided to stop.

Sasuke felt Naruto tense in front of him, like a cat about to pounce. How Naruto planned on attacking this person—if he was a cold-blooded killer as he had just hinted—was beyond Sasuke, but something else felt out of place. This person didn't carry the same aura from upstairs. This person felt… for lack of a better term, safe.

"Naruto, don't." he said, and loud enough to make the blond turn to him with irritation.

"_What_ did I just say?" he shook his head and stepped out, assuming there was no alternative. Sasuke stared blankly, wondering what the hell he was doing. And then it hit him—Naruto was creating a diversion, one so he could escape and find Kakashi.

"Breaking and entering is illegal, you know," It was amazing to Sasuke how fast Naruto could turn protective, and he vaguely remembered the same aura from the first time they had met. The truth was that Naruto looked incredibly capable, standing just a few feet in front of him, arms at his sides as his jacket fell loose around his shoulders. His hair was still mussed from sleep and it only added to the expression on his face, as seemingly unforgiving as it was threatening.

The figure stopped and its hands rose in defense. "You live here?"

Sasuke frowned and leaned forward, feeling along the wall for a light switch. It was too dark and the figure didn't even look to be wearing a cloak.

"People _usually_ live in houses," Naruto stated, and Sasuke's finger found the switch. With one motion lights flooded the room, and the shadowy figure was revealed to be nothing more than a boy their age, pudgy and blinking profusely at the change in luminosity.

"Good thinking," Naruto said and Sasuke grabbed his jacket before he rushed forward. He had obviously thought Sasuke had pulled the switch to make for an opening.

"Look at him. He's not one of them," he said coolly, and Naruto glanced back to him before peering forward and taking in the figure. There was a cracking upstairs and both Naruto and Sasuke's head's jerked up. "Shit, we need to get out of here," Naruto said, and the heavyset teenager chuckled a bit before coming closer to them.

"Sorry, but no can do. I've got all types of barriers surrounding this place to keep them in," his smile was probably contagious in any normal situation, but now, Sasuke just found it irritating. "Who are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. The boy's chestnut hair ruffled as he ran a hand through it and when he finally came beside them he flipped off the lights again.

"My name is Chouji. I'm here with my team under Special Forces and Inspections," when there was no response, "a government division. But who would have thought we'd arrive at the same time as the Akatsuki?"

_Akatsuki._

_Itachi._

Sasuke's fists clenched.

"Where is Kakashi?" Chouji's voice was low, almost a whisper. The creaking of floorboards from above made Sasuke's heart beat a little faster, and it took him a minute to realize Naruto hadn't responded. Sasuke glanced over to his roommate and was surprised by his face—fear. And not of the Akatsuki, of the government agent in front of him.

"Naruto," he jabbed him, knowing that he more than likely knew. He remembered that Iruka had been trying desperately to get him away before the government came, and assumed Naruto's current reaction was somehow related.

"D-downstairs," he said, and pressed closer to Sasuke. The chubby figure in front of them didn't seem to notice as he stepped out from under the landing and pointed. "Lead the way, and hurry, we don't have much time before my barrier wears off."

Deciding to ask questions later, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and took off forward, not needing to be told twice. They zipped through the kitchen and into the dining room where a slim door led down to the basement. He made sure he had a tight grasp on Naruto's wrist before he jogged down the stairwell, only to jerk to a stop when a thick rod of mud pierced the ceiling and slammed down in front of him.

"What the—"

He fell backwards against Naruto and Chouji's arm came in front of them both, some allusion the barrier skill he had mentioned earlier. "An elemental," he almost hissed, and from the basement, Sakura's voice sounded.

"Naru-Naruto!"

There was a moment when Sasuke realized that he was more calm and collected than he should have been in that situation. He heard Kakashi shout his name and more debris crumble as another shard of rock jolted down from the paneling, barely missing Naruto by inches.

The gaping hole the pieces created flared with a rush of color as a figure came down through it, landing ceremoniously at the base of the crumbling stairwell, flexing his hands impatiently.

"Well that was fun," the figure laughed, and Sasuke had to squint his eyes due to the floating dust to get a clear view of the speaker. He wasn't very tall, but he was older, probably by a few years. He had hair almost as blond as Naruto's pulled up into a ponytail and he was grinning like someone had told an incredibly funny joke.

"Who set up those barriers? They were so _easy_ to break," he laughed, and Sasuke didn't dare look at the expression of the boy behind him. Instead, he realized that his hand was clutching the back of Naruto's jacket, holding the blond against him. He couldn't see Naruto's face, and he couldn't tell what was running through his mind.

"No one's willing to talk?"

The man wasn't speaking to the trio on the stairwell alone—it seemed as though the rest of the housemates were further away in the basement. Sakura was no longer screaming for Naruto, which meant they had probably gone as deep as they could go in order to hide.

Sasuke cringed as the ground beneath him moved and he couldn't make out what was happening.

"Move!" From behind him, Chouji jerked his t-shirt up, effectively pulling him up a couple stairs and out of whatever harm's way he had been in. His hold on Naruto, however, was lost.

"Naru—"

"Tell me where Hyuuga is and I'll consider not breaking every bone in his body," the man said, a smile still on his face. It only took Sasuke a minute to realize that it was almost as if little bugs had formed a vine around Naruto's still seated self, and that they were tightening enough to make Naruto let out a gasp.

"—nothing!" was all Sasuke managed to hear from it, and he assumed Naruto was stating that none of them would speak. Chouji spoke cautiously from behind. "Hyuuga… Neji?"

Sasuke barely made an effort to nod, his eyes still concentrated on Naruto only a few feet in front of him.

_They _kill _people like you and I…_

A chill ran up Sasuke's spine.

"Don't make me angry," the older man's words took a sudden turn, and Sasuke could almost feel the switch in Naruto. His empathic nature was beginning to swell, and it was increasing with his growing irritation and the Akatsuki member's anger. "Tell me what you know."

"If you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you."

Even though the words were bit out between painful breaths, Sasuke could hear that he was very serious. It was almost stupid to him, for Naruto to risk himself so easily. But then again, Sasuke could tell that this wasn't the type of person who would let them go even if they _did_ say something valuable.

"And if you lay another hand on _him_, then I will kill you."

Sasuke's head jerked to the side as an ominous shard of earth came crashing towards the blond man, effectively making him jump backwards and leaving an opening for Naruto to be released. Sasuke didn't waste any time before moving forward and shuffling to Naruto's side, surprised to see that the small little bugs, made from rock, were already crumbling off his jacket.

"Naruto, come _on_," the blond shifted slightly and turned his head to Sasuke his lips moving faster than they could speak. "Get me out of here," he said, and his tone caught Sasuke off guard. Not only that, but his eyes—his eyes were different, even in the darkness. They weren't light blue, they were dark—and aside from that, Naruto's skin was burning.

"Come on!" Sasuke repeated, and this time Naruto leapt up, trailing him up the stairs before turning a concerned glance to Kakashi, who was holding his hand out casually, molding a piece of rock into the same exact shape that the other figure had in his hand.

"But Kakashi—"

"Obviously he can handle himself," Sasuke snapped and he was forced to stop when Chouji's hand came out in front of them. Sasuke grimaced.

"We can't leave. My barrier is set so that nothing will leave this premise." He pulled out what looked like a cell phone and looked to type a quick text message. "Hopefully my team and back-ups will get here soon, though. Don't worry, we'll be okay."

It was just as he spoke that an extension of wood met him in the stomach, tossing him backwards and into the dining room table. Sasuke inhaled sharply and traced the wood outside the kitchen window, although the lights flickered and revealed a shadowy figure at the other end of the kitchen. Electricity buzzed as it worked to come on, and the miniature chandelier above the crumpled table tinkled from the movement.

The man in the kitchen was big and bulky— and Sasuke knew it was the person he had seen outside of Hinata's window. Goosebumps prickled his skin and he felt his heart rate accelerate and his hands become shaky. His talent wasn't for fighting—it was for predicting. And Naruto—

Naruto.

Sasuke glanced over to the blond, disappointed to see that he was soaking up Sasuke's sudden bout of fear. Only… Naruto had been wearing that expression for quite a while now.

"Snap out of it!" Sasuke yelled at him, and it was only a second before he heard the churning of wood as a piece was propelled at his stomach, sending him tumbling backwards. He saw stars as his head cracked against the hardwood floor, and he turned to the side to cough up some bile that had risen in his throat. His head was spinning at the force of the impact, and for some reason, all he could imagine was Naruto standing empathically in front of him with no means to fight.

He tore his vision up, and pulled himself to his knees, blood pounding in his ears as Naruto did indeed step in front of him, fists clenched. The room almost felt like it was spinning but he bit his lip, trying to find something other than his aching head to focus on.

"You picked the wrong person," Naruto said suddenly, and the words were so clear and precise that Sasuke almost felt his headache fading away, the scene before him becoming too real.

The figure at the other end of the room didn't say anything, but something cricked and creaked from underneath the cape, and another long extension of wood shot forward, aimed straight for Naruto's head.

Sasuke opened his mouth to warn, but his stomach coiled, the impact finally weighing on him. He coughed and let his head drop in an effort to regain his focus.

"There are two people here completely capable of defeating you and your friend," Naruto said, and his hand flew up to meet the wood, only instead of contact, the branch splintered nearly inches from his palm. "You shouldn't have chosen a house with telekinetics."

There was a pause where the stranger seemed to be surprised, and Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto repeated the same hand movement that Sai had before crushing the police officer inside his car. He made a fist, and the entire wood beam snapped into pieces, spraying backwards like a blanket made of needles. The caped man barely had time to defend himself before the action sent him pummeling through the wall, taking kitchen cabinets and a good chunk of the kitchen sink with him onto the back lawn.

"I'll kill you," Naruto said, and he stepped forward, his fingers curling at the prospect. Sasuke pushed himself to his feet, trying to make sense of the situation. The man in the cloak remained unmoving, however, and Sasuke worked on instinct, rushing forward and grabbing Naruto, whipping him around.

"Naruto—"

Naruto's eyes were blood red, and too eerily different than usual. Sasuke's hands sank down to Naruto's, and when skin touched skin, a jolt went through them both.

Dripping water.

Huge copper and gold bars, to high for him not to crane his neck to see.

And red eyes, surrounded by black.

It was the place in his visions.

It was a place inside Naruto's mind.

* * *

**a/n:** This is really more of a 'Part 1' than a chapter, but it had been forever and I wanted to get something out. Everything should be pretty fast paced from here on out, and hopefully not too confusing because of it! Hahaha.

**Manga Spoiler:**

OMGOMGOMGOMG Naruto makes a wicked Sage and I am so nervous for this Konoha battle. And yay for KakaIru! I was thinking, 'Iruka can't die...!' and then FWAPAM Kakashi saves him. Wahoo. But...Kakashi and Pein?? My heart already hurts thinking fo this outcome. But oooooh, what if Naruto saves him?? Hkfdglfgdfgkj. But yeah...I'm scared to think of what's going to happen. Please Naruto...prevail! And let's not kill off too many characters in the process, eh? :smacks Kishimoto's back:


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrong Side of Normal**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** T

**Comments:** Er...so it's not that I stopped writing this it's just that I put it on the shelf for a little while. I'm graduating in June so my life has become even more hectic, especially because I'm looking to get a Masters. I was going to finish MLC and then skip over to WSON, but it seems a lot of my readers didn't catch my little plan of action. So, rest assured, I will definitely finish this. It's just easier to do one thing at a time these days.

**Recap (since I know we all need one and may not necessarily want to reread everything):**

**chapter 1:** Sasuke's a somewhat normal kid living a normal life, spare the fact he has visions that once in a while come true. After returning home from classes on a very rainy and dreary night, two kids his age are waiting for him, Kiba and Hinata. They tell him that his brother's escaped (from what we don't know) and that he is to go with them to a sort-of safehouse where people with psychic powers reside. He refuses but his parents insist, trusting Kakashi, the man who runs the house. Sasuke also has a vision of his parents being brutally overcome in their home, and deciding that the only way to keep them safe is to leave, reluctantly agrees to go. As the trio leaves down they are pulled over by the cops, only Sasuke realizes that they aren't normal officers at all.

**chapter 2:** After recognizing Hinata and demanding to know where her cousin is, the cops are led on a chase through a lower ravine. Kiba tries to stop the car but the gears are jammed, and finally they manage to pull the emergency brake and hit a tree in order to stop. Before they can shuffle out and escape they are captured however, and Kiba tells Sasuke to have a vision about where they are going to be taken. When Sasuke admits he can't have visions on cue Kiba is surprised and a bit angry, but not before he realizes Sasuke has a concussion. While they are being driven in the police car Sasuke has a vision, but one he can't describe. Someone calling his name and a black room with giant golden bars. When he snaps out of it the car has stopped and Kiba tells him that Kakashi has come for them. When he gets out of the car he is greeted by Naruto, and is overwhelmed by the overall feeling that surrounds him; like a magnet. Sai is revealed to be telekinetic and crushes a car with a cop in it, and Naruto almost shoots another before jokingly saying, "Bang," to frighten him. After the commotion, Sasuke's concussion finally gets the best of him and he falls unconscious.

**chapter 3:** Sasuke wakes up inside a van with everyone, resting on Naruto. He learns that there is a secret society of psychics and even a whole hierarchy of power. A-rank is considered to be the highest, and there are also upper and lower divisions. The most powerful people in the house are Kakashi and Sai, but Hinata's cousin, the one the police wanted, is an S-rank. This is when Sasuke realizes that the government has lists, or names of people who are too strong to be out and about in the public. He associates his brother with this. When they get back to the house Iruka is there, who is Naruto's guardian. Kakashi and Iruka have a fight over whether or not Naruto will continue to stay in the house or move to another, something Sai alludes to as Naruto being 'good at running away'. For the first time Sasuke sees how much Naruto's empathic powers effect him, as he cares for the people around him so much that their emotions tend to overwhelm him. In the end Naruto offers to go shopping with Sasuke, since all of his clothes were lost.

**chapter 4:** Sasuke is irritated at Naruto when he sticks like white on rice to him at the store, asking tons of questions about his past and brother. Sasuke pacifies him with a few brief answers before telling him to leave him alone, which Naruto reluctantly does. On their way home Sasuke feels like something's inside his head, and Naruto feels it too, saying it's a sensor(a psychic meant to locate). In a way unknown to Sasuke and us, he gets rid of them and urges Sasuke to drive them back home. When they get back it's announced at dinner that government agents are coming to inspect them, and most likely find out more information about Neji. This sends Iruka into an uproar about getting Naruto out, though no one quite understands why it is necessary he leaves. In the end, Sasuke has a bad feeling that something will happen soon.

**chapter 5:** Sasuke remembers in a dream a bit of why he fears his brother; being young with Itachi demanding soemthing from him. He wakes up and discovers that Naruto is awake too, and suddenly Iruka bursts in demanding that Naruto get ready to go immediately. Kakashi is there to argue, as usual, and suddenly a dark feeling creeps over the house. Naruto runs to Hinata's room and yanks her out, and soon the house is in chaos. Two members of the Akatsuki are attacking and while Naruto and Sasuke stick together, they run into a complete stranger who claims he's one of the agents from the government. He doesn't last long before an Akatsuki member takes him out and Naruto's anger grows. He offhandedly admits that he is a telekinetic as well as Sai, and suddenly the world goes black for Sasuke; he finds himself in a familiar place, the place inside Naruto's mind.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The first thing that Sasuke recognized was heat. An uncomfortable burning that seemed to singe his skin, even though he knew he wasn't physically in Naruto's mind. The second thing that crossed his thoughts was that he was stuck; he couldn't move. Looking down, he realized that something similar to water was holding him in place, creeping up his thighs and soaking his legs.

He gasped and threw his hands in the air, attempting to step backwards out of surprise.

_"Uchiha."_

His head snapped up, searching for the mouth that spoke his name.

It was too dark; he could barely see lips, and he couldn't even pick out the pale grey remnants of teeth he was sure he could hear grinding. The only thing he could see—proof that the thing behind those golden bars knew he was there, were the bulging whites of gigantic red eyes. Enormous eyes the color of burning embers, staring at him, making him feel like the place he was in was getting smaller, and that at any minute, his live would be diminished.

_"You…are not Madara."_

Sasuke frowned. He heard panting and the rough bristling of what he swore was fur against metal. Who was Madara?

_"Who, bearing the name of Uchiha, has entered this place?"_

Sasuke didn't have to speak, the creature seemed to know. There was an angry growl and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was from anger, or perhaps a result from what was happening outside of Naruto's mind. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke," he said shortly, not entirely sure of how to react. What was he speaking to? It couldn't be Naruto…because this was Naruto, right?

_"That boy…"_ the voice was so baritone that the water at Sasuke's knees quaked as it sounded. _"…will get himself killed…"_

A rush of emotion hit Sasuke; Was the monster talking about Naruto? Naruto was going to get killed?

"Let me out of here," Sasuke said firmly. He remembered the events before suddenly; Naruto fighting the Akatsuki men that had entered the house, wood splintering at the command of his fingertips.

_"You're too late."_ It wasn't as if the voice told him to look to the side. It was a blur that caught his attention, one that made his eyes widen.

Only feet away from him, in the darkness, was Naruto, crouched in the water on his knees. The liquid gurgled against his throat, his chin barely above it, his face pale and his eyes glazed. Sasuke tried to move towards him, but the water was so thick…

"Naruto!" he tried yelling, but the booming voice of the monster in front of him completely buried the shout.

_"That's right…Let me take care of them…"_

The voice was so haunting and alluring; it made Sasuke's stomach twist. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew straight away that this thing 'taking care of them' wasn't a good idea. Yanking his attention back to Naruto, he tried again.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

The water was getting higher; it was almost to Naruto's lips. Sasuke didn't want to imagine what it would mean for Naruto to be caught underneath it. "—Naru—!"

_"Hush."_

Sasuke had no intention of obeying. The water was at Naruto's nose, and adrenaline surged through Sasuke. An energy he didn't even know he had forced itself from him and he struggled forward, wading through the thick liquid that was attempting to restrain him.

"N-Naru—"

Only a few tips of blond hair were left and Sasuke almost leapt forward, his hand sinking into that water, wrapping around Naruto's shoulder and gripping tightly. Sasuke shivered when the monster behind the cage growled, shaking the whole room, making even the metal bars on the cage groan at the pure volume.

At once Naruto shot up, coughing, his eyes once again their vibrant blue.

"…Sasuke…?"

Sasuke blinked, and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer inside Naruto's head, but inside the kitchen, Sasuke's hand clutching Naruto's shoulder, blue eyes staring into his with surprise, relief, and…fear.

Naruto looked nervous, and stepped backwards.

His hands hung loose at his sides he only stared at the wreckage left from before; a gaping hole in the once-wall of the house brimming with shorted electrical circuits and dropping debris. Sasuke saw his eyes narrow quickly, before he whipped around, dodging off.

"What—"

But Naruto was high-tailing it away from the scene, his movements stiff and his head whirling about, searching for something. He was as determined as he appeared erratic, clambering his way down the front hallway, his hand skimming the wall as if he'd lose his balance at any time.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Naruto shrugged him off and continued down the hall, towards the front door. Sasuke, not one to be ignored, gripped Naruto again and spun him around, surprised when the expression on Naruto's face was devoid of the fear an anxiety he had expected. Naruto looked completely normal; completely in control.

"I'm leaving. You're not following," he said, and Sasuke frowned.

"Why, because you're telekinetic and no one seems to know about it?"

Naruto's lips moved uncomfortably. "No. Because I'm a murderer and no one seems to know about it."

The words sent chills up Sasuke's spine and he felt his hand loosen on Naruto's shirt, trying to read the thoughts passing through those faded cerulean eyes. Was he talking about the Akatsuki member he had blasted out of the kitchen? Or something…more?

"What _was_ that?" Sasuke said slowly, and he didn't have to specify what he meant. Naruto's eyes reflected that he knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about and for a brief moment Sasuke thought he saw that same dangerously vibrant shade of red blanket Naruto's iris.

The blond haired boy stared at him, silent. Sasuke felt uneasy, not quite sure if he wanted the answer to his question. After all, it didn't make sense. Inside Naruto's mind there had been a monster, and all logic told him that was impossible; that maybe he was crazy for even thinking he had seen it.

Was it possible that he had been hallucinating?

"You shouldn't have seen that," Naruto stated coolly, finally backing up and out of Sasuke's grasp. "You should pretend like you never did."

Sasuke squinted as the lights of the house began to flicker back on, and Naruto glanced up, forming a visor above his eyes with his hand. A voice from behind them, by the front door, startled them both into turning around.

"Che, what the hell happened?"

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, staring at the unfamiliar figure with a scrutinizing glare. He was young, but his mannerisms were oddly mature. His hands were pocketed at his sides and his eyes were lowered, taking in the scene.

"Where's Chouji?" a blonde-haired girl swung out from behind the stranger suddenly, a messy ponytail bobbing against her shoulder. Her eyes met Naruto's for a brief moment before they looked past him, widening.

"What on _earth_—" She pushed in between Sasuke and Naruto in order to clamber through the shattered kitchen wall, the round form of Chouji curled against an upturned slab of cement. Kneeling down next to him she shifted his wait, glancing back to the calculating stranger still standing in front of the two.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked concerned. "Shikamaru."

Even though she called out for him, his eyes remained rooted on Naruto, narrowing slightly. Sasuke felt Naruto press against him from the side, his skin cool and clammy. But he felt it too. The sensation that the government agent before them was dangerously clever.

"Shikamaru," the blonde's voice sounded a bit harsher, and reluctantly, he glanced to the side to meet her face. After sighing, he stepped towards her, not even bothering to avoid his shoulder brushing Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't they have a healer here?" he said to no one in particular, but it seemed to shock Naruto into a particular train of thought.

"Where is everybody?" He looked up at Sasuke momentarily before pushing towards the front door, and Sasuke grabbed his wrist, nervous he was going to try and use the opportunity to run away. Surprisingly enough, a familiar figure appeared, and Naruto quickly stopped in his tracks.

After looking over both Sasuke and Naruto and then taking in the condition of the house, Kakashi's expression dropped. "The kitchen…"

Turning around to catch a glance of it, Sasuke vaguely noted there was hardly anything left. The agents were huddled together around a now-awake Chouji who was coughing and wheezing as though he had the wind knocked out of him. There was warmth in front of him suddenly, and Sasuke twisted his head back, surprised to see that Naruto was actually attempting to make more distance between Kakashi and himself.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said and Sasuke realized something. Kakashi knew about that monster inside of Naruto's head; the one he himself couldn't stop thinking of. He could see it in the older man's eyes, they way he was trying to search for some sign of confirmation from Naruto to confirm that he was responsible for the destruction.

Naruto stiffened, becoming defensive. "You should have just let Iruka take me," he stated quietly and before Kakashi could say anything in return, he tugged Sasuke forward.

"You need Sakura, right?" he asked, and as Sasuke was pulled past Kakashi he realized that Naruto wasn't expecting an answer. It was apparent that Chouji needed a healer though, and even moreso obvious that Naruto didn't want to be around their teacher longer than he could stand.

Pulling Sasuke through the front door Naruto shook himself free, turning to glare at Sasuke. Even in the darkness of early morning, with only the moon and a few far-away street lamps to illuminate the moment, Sasuke could see that Naruto was serious.

"I wasn't lying about what I said earlier," he said a bit quickly. "You didn't see anything."

And with that, Naruto whipped around, wandering to the driveway where the rest of the members of the house were huddled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and followed, hands across his chest in order to keep warm. It was too cold out, and even the girls—in their mini-nightdresses—looked frigid.

"Naruto!" Sakura whittled her way out from next to Kiba and Hinata and enveloped him, staring up at him with relief. "Jesus, what happened in there? And that noise—it sounded like part of the house collapsed!"

Naruto's expression returned to how it normally was, somewhat cheerful and calm. Only this time, Sasuke could see through it.

"Well, it kind of did…Kakashi needs you," he said, and Sakura raised an eyebrow before glancing towards the door. Looking back at Naruto she raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

Naruto held his hands out in an effort to show he was only a little dirty, not injured. "Nope, perfectly fine."

Sasuke watched as Sakura turned to look at him, an action to which he simply stared back. Her worry seemed to fade a little and she took off for the front door. Kiba was standing quietly in the driveway, an arm curled around Hinata, and he nodded towards the house.

"What happened?"

Naruto's expression fell slightly. "The Akatsuki," he said simply, and the comment caused Kiba to pull Hinata closer to him. She wasn't arguing against the embrace, but Sasuke could see the awkwardness showing in her eyes.

"All of this for Neji?" Kiba almost growled, and from behind him, Sai stood up. He had been hidden before, seated on the pavement behind Iruka's car.

"The neighbors are coming," he said shortly, and Naruto turned to Sasuke, looking a bit debilitated. It seemed now that the commotion had calmed, everything was catching up with him. He looked strangely pale and he stepped backwards to lean against the car, holding his head.

"You alright?" Kiba said, looking concerned but not stepping forward from his position. Sasuke went to him instead, and made an effort to put a hand to his forehead. Naruto swatted it away and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"What's all the commotion?" a voice said, and a head peeked through the hedges at the front of the lawn. It was a neighbor Sai had mentioned, and a few others seemed to be coming forth as well.

"A gas line burst," Sai said almost mechanically, and the old woman crouched at the bottom of the driveway turned white as a ghost.

"You don't say…" she said idly, and as a few other neighbors moseyed over she filled them in. Sasuke felt slightly grateful that the side of the house left in rubble was hidden by a clump of pine trees; enough so that the true damage was fairly hidden.

"Are you kids alright?" A man started up the driveway, perhaps partially concerned as to why he didn't see an adult anywhere. Sai stepped in front of him in order to impede his path, and suddenly, from the house, Iruka exited.

"Everything's fine," he said with a smile. "There's definitely no need to worry. The kids are scared enough as it is and having the neighbors worrying for them too will only make it worse." He said the words so nicely that they didn't come across as insulting, and he did so while waving the people away; moving their little group down towards the street.

There was a period of silence where everyone seemed to be deciphering what happened, and Kiba was the first to speak. "Why did Kakashi need Sakura?" he asked, but Naruto's head was still in his hands. Sasuke wondered if the event had really taken that much out of him.

"One of the government agents got injured," Sasuke answered instead. This brought a whole new surfaced shock from everyone, even Hinata who tore herself away from Kiba with wide eyes.

"They're here?" she asked. She looked more nervous than anyone.

Naruto took a deep breath and peered over to her, his expression reassuring. "Don't look like that. If worse comes tow rose, you know we won't let them take you."

Sasuke felt a bit put off by the sudden camaraderie, but only because he was knew to the house. Kiba nodded in agreement with Naruto's comment and even Sai glanced over briefly. Resisting the urge to bite his tongue and not speak at all, Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him.

"Why would they come all the way out here just to find this guy?"

"Because he's dangerous," Naruto stated quickly. "And it looks like the Akatsuki wants him."

Sai snorted. "It's a game between them," he said, almost sounding amused. "Which group can get who first. There aren't that many people on the lists."

Sasuke's lips fell. He never imagined that such a thing existed.

"Okay kids," Iruka bustled back up from the driveway, holding his hands up like he was desperately overwhelmed. "Go pack."

Naruto's head flew up and Sasuke twisted to stare at him too, even as he whisked past them. "Pack? For wha—"

"We obviously can't stay," Iruka cut over him. "and those two members—they're not here anymore."

Meaning they escaped? Sasuke attempted to put two and two together.

"But where—" Naruto started and Iruka stopped suddenly, whipping around to face him. There was anger there, and also remorse.

"Please," Iruka said, sounding a little irritated and tired, "just go and pack. All of you." And with that, he disappeared through the front doorway.

There was a lingering silence before Sai spun off the front end of the car and headed for the door, and Kiba nudged Hinata forward as they both left as well. Naruto was still pale, and Sasuke wasn't about to leave him alone where he could disappear.

"What are you, my bodyguard?" Naruto asked abruptly, pushing Sasuke back a couple of steps. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"It's more like I'm keeping you on a leash."

Naruto stared up at him before smirking. It wasn't exactly a friendly smile, it was more of a challenge. "Oh? You think it's that easy?"

Sasuke merely licked his lips. "Are you trying to sound scary?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke stepped towards the doorway, motioning for the blond to follow. "No, you're an idiot."

He saw Naruto huff from behind him. "I'm not an idiot! Why would you say that?"

Sasuke shrugged and felt a bit more talkative than usual. "I'm not sure what's happened to you in the past to make you such an idiot, but the truth is that you didn't want to leave your friends, right?"

Naruto stared, unappeased.

"So, you're getting to stay with them. And if things are going to get dangerous, feeling pitiful because you're actually strong enough to do something about it is pretty stupid, don't you think?"

At this, Naruto's expression changed. He looked like he had been caught off guard. His eyes lowered a bit as he walked past Sasuke, seemingly reluctant to give in.

"I'm _not_ an idiot."

Sasuke let him pass and looked back down to the neighbors, all cramped together on the sidewalk and full of gossip. A feeling crept in the back of his head; one that told him a vision was waiting for the right moment to surface. He hated that feeling.

Turning towards the house he took a breath of fresh air, wondering if this life was truly safer than the one he had lived with his parents. And in the back of his mind, he secretly wondered if they were safer without him.

* * *

**a/n:** un beta'd, lo siento.


End file.
